The Renegades Act Two: Cause and effect
by Falcon 669
Summary: Now in their new home in Arizona. The militias try to communicate with the outside world for hope to recruit others in their cause. For maybe one day they will be able to take down the tyrant.
1. Ch1: A new home awaits

**May 24, 2018**

 **20:34** hrs

 **Somewhere in Arizona.**

 _A raging fire is all we need. A blast of passion and pride for a corrupt world where one man oppresses billions. The people lived in fear with their family and friends because of him. Few tried to stand up against his policies for a hope of a better future, but that was usually was met with force by the tyrant's army of "peacekeepers" bringing the innocent to a world of harm. Some were taken to prison to serve for being their treason and others were not so lucky and they were executed. The tyrant tries to reassure that he only wants peace for his common man and would do anything to make it happen. Even if it just means protecting his inner circle of friends and family. Everyone else was a pawn in his game, and he intends to make sure nothing encroaches in his ways._

 _With that, a fire burning brightly for freedom slowly dwindles and only leaving the ashes of a once proud society. All seems lost with no hope of living in a world with a man who only cares about the power. He was powerful, and his army greeted anyone who stood against him then suffered the consequences. People were forced to obey the NWO and UWPF and praise their contributions and were forced to wear false smiles. They were forced to attend NWO and UWPF rallies and listen to the brainwashing propaganda. At one of the demonstrations in Nashville, everything was the same until a video played in the middle of a presentation playing a distorted voice and showing what the NWO and UWPF were keeping away from the public. The public was in an uproar and to add to the chaos their flag; that the everything the NWO stood for was set ablaze and in its place was replaced with the Tennesse and US flags flying high in the air._

 _For once a spark was ignited from the ash, and soon a phoenix will be reborn. Soon the people around the world found a reason not to be afraid of the tyrant. Protests started to spread across the world, and the people began to rise. All because of a rebel militia that called themselves the Renegades. This is their story of the members of the militia who lived on the run from the NWO._

" So, what do you think Rick? " Shadow asked while eating a can of fruit in front of the fire.

I closed the worn book and handed it back to Shadow. " Not a bad start Edd. So, you are starting to document our experiences for future generations? " I asked while taking a sip from my canteen.

He placed the book into his pocket and continued to eat his fruit. " You could say that. I just want to have our story, and our life experiences are written down, so they are not forgotten. Maybe one day this will be a book after this shit ends. " he finished.

" That will be wise. It will inform the future generations of a struggle of what we had to endure in the past. " Devil said while walking over to the fire to grab a kettle that was resting on the grill. He took his seat and poured the evaporating liquid into his metal cup. He brought it to his mouth and took a small sip. He gave a comfortable sigh. " It will serve as a reminder to learn from history, or you will be doomed to repeat it. " he finished.

" Like with Stalin, Hitler, and all leaders who oppressed their countrymen and women. Now I guess we can add Stither to that list. " Psycho said.

" Yeah, that son of a bitch took so much from the people. He might as well be Hitler incarnate. " KOS added while burning a stick in the fire.

We all chuckled at KOS's comment towards the Stither. " Yeah, I guess you could say that. So, Tim. What's the area around Tucson like? " Shadow asked.

KOS threw the stick into the fire and face him. " When Eddy and Marie down there with me, the town is full of NWO supporters and there is an NWO embassy in the center of town along with a UWPF base seven miles out. " he answered.

" So you are telling m that the town we are going to be in is full of NWO supporters and there are an embassy and a UWPF base there as well. What the hell were you thinking man? " Pyscho asked sounded bitter over the news.

KOS sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. " Yes. There is a bright side though. " he added.

Psycho pinched the bridge of his nose. " What would that be? " he asked probably regretting what comes next.

" The new Homebase is located in the center on Tucson but most of the neighborhoods are abandoned as well from the town, and the government abandoned the base itself. Also, the UWPF base is small, and there are no air vehicles and have no radar to track us down. We managed to get out fine with the aircraft, and we should be fine when we get near the town. " he finished.

Psycho lighten up and gave a sigh of relief. " Well, that is a plus. Other than having a heavy UWPF presence nearby along with an embassy that contact with the rest of the world, but we should be fine. " he added.

" This means we need to be extra cautious when we get to our new Homebase. That does serve as a problem and we need to have the lay of the land before we conduct any operations. " Shadow said before he disposed of the empty can that once contained his fruit. " I'll inform the rest of the Renegades when we get there. Till then get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us. " he finished and waved us off.

I let off a yawn and got up from my sit. " I guess some sleep. I will see you guys tomorrow morning. " I said with a tired expression.

" Night brother. " KOS said.

" Get ready for tomorrow. " Psycho added.

I chuckled. " Yeah, this is the final stretch. " I finished and with that, I walked off to find my tent.

As I walked through the brisk desert night with the luminous half moon shining down and lighting the landscape partially. The stars appear to be more visible with the ls less light pollution and radiate brighter than usual. I have never been this far out west and I thought the nights would be hot and miserable. I guess I was wrong.

Eventually, I made to my tent which was nothing much. Just a tarp tied to the truck and the other side is anchored to the ground. There was no flap concealing interior and I went in to reveal a single cot with Veronica already sleeping on the bed with soft snores emitting from her. She looks so peaceful. I walked over to the cot and laid right next to trying not to wake her. I gently wrapped my arm around her and closed my eyes.

Slowly I drifted to sleep with the sounds of a nearby bonfire and rebels chatting nearby creating a calming atmosphere. Strange having the sound of people talking nearby makes me tired for some reason, but I don't care.

* * *

 **13:54 hrs**

 **Outside Davis Monthan AFB**

 _" This is Renegade Two to all air units. We have reached our destination. All units land on runway twelve and proceed to the end until you get to the last hangar. That is where we will meet the others. "_ Price said over the radio.

Soon the channel was flooded with acknowledgment of his order. " Renegade 3 copies. " I said.

All air units began to make their way towards the runway that was located near the boneyard. Carcasses of former aircraft littered acres upon acres of land below ranging from small planes to hulking behemoths rusting away in the dry Tucson sun.

One by one we began to land the aircraft one by one until it was my turn. I started my descent towards the tarmac with caution as I reduced the speed of the plane. I lowered the landing gear and felt the hydraulics kick in as I dropped the gear. The ground started to become closer and closer until I felt the wheels make contact.

I brought the Hellcat down to the hanger with the others waiting by the hangar. I shut off the engine and opened the cockpit to only to be greeted by the heat of the Arizona sun. I climbed out and went to the others that were in the shade of the hangar.

As I was walking I heard the sound of a distant vehicle coming towards where we are. Only one of two things came to mind as that jeep came towards us. One it could be KOS's contact or The UWPF coming over to investigate. So, I pulled out my 1911 and pulled back on the slide and placed it on my side holster.

The vehicle came closer and began to make out the features of the vehicle. It was an old 1970s Ford pickup with faded red paint with rust peppered all over the body. The truck came to a stop near the hanger and I went over to meet the others and only to see everyone with their guns at the ready. I rejoined the group and not shortly after the stranger opened the door. The man was African-American standing at 5,8 and had a small gut on him. On his head was a hat that said he was a former veteran. The man went over to KOS.

" Timothy, it is good to see you here in one piece. " he said in a gruff voice.

KOS went up to the man and gave him a quick hug. " It is always good to see you uncle. " he added in.

" Hey, what is going on Joe. " Price said going up to the man that is known as Joe.

Joe saw Price and extended his hand. " Eddy, it is good to see you too. You ready to get your ass whooped in poker again kid. " he said happily.

Price gave a devilish smirk. " I'm feeling pretty lucky time. " he laughed. " So, Tim. Would you like to introduce me to your group? " he asked.

" Sure, first off these two are part of my group. This one is Rick Patterson and he is Jacob Matthews. These two are part of the wrecking crew and there is one more and they should be here soon. " he introduced.

He extended his hand. " Well, nice to finally to meet you two. Tim talked about you two a lot when he was down here. " he said.

" It is a pleasure to meet you. " Psycho said while accepting the gesture.

" Same. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. " I said as I also accepted his gesture.

" The pleasure is all mine. Now, which one you is dating Veronica? " he asked.

Fuck.

Psycho pointed at me and Joe stared at me. Psycho you bastard. What is this man going to do me? " Well, you have my blessings. " he said.

" What? Why thank you, but I don't about marriage, but thanks. " I thanked. Generally confused by his actions, but it is better than I thought

" Well, just don't do anything funny or I will show you the true meaning of hell. " he threatened.

There it is. " I wouldn't dream of it sir. "

He expression softened. " Good. To all of you welcome to your new Home. I'm Joe and I'm going to help every single one you. If you need anything like advice or combat training; I would be happy to help. " he said to the rest of the group.

This is our new home. All seems calm, but war is around the corner.

 **AN: Hello, everyone I'm back. This the second act of three and just a heads up the chapter might be shorter due to the lack of time I have and running low on ideas, but I'll try to pull it off.**


	2. Ch2: Blending back into society

**Journal entry date: 6/21/2018**

 _It has been a month since The Renegades, The Order, The Disciples, The Minutemen, and The Outcasts have established a new Homebase in the remains of Davis-Monthan AFB. The trip to make it over here was challenging enough with coordinating with the ground team while flying. Thankfully, we managed. In other news; Devil's arm is finally healed enough for basic tasks and was to get rid of the arm sling. His arm still recovering and, his nerves are damaged, but he is content of his progress and help from Cipher. Those two have been getting close lately, but I digress._

 _It has also been four years since the UWPF has executed my family. Fours years of surviving in this unforgiving world. The memory is still vivid in my mind where I keep seeing the exact moment where they died and seeing their lifeless expressions. It always brings chills down my spine when remember. Escaping and hiding from the UWPF was hard enough, but I was lucky to have Shadow and Price save and recruit me. I guess my family is still looking over me after death and I wonder what they would think of me now if they were still alive? Are they proud that I'm still alive or disappointed after taking countless lives? I don't know for sure, but I miss them dearly. Someday I meet them again._

 _-Rick Patterson aka Falcon_

I place the pencil back on the desk and closed the worn leather book back on the improvised book self which consists mostly of Veronica's old medical books and some of my books that I read from time to time. I took a seat in one of the pilot seats in the cabin of an old C17 and watched as some the rebels run by and the others enjoying themselves. Hard to believe we have that nearly three hundred personnel are in the base at the moment and are making strides of making this boneyard their home. Turning out aircraft into homes and establishing a power with a network of solar panels and improvised windmills. Crude, but it does the job only providing enough electricity for AC and other need.

I got out of my seat and went to the little window AC unit that was by the other seat and turned it on. A low hum was heard, and the cockpit was started to cool down. Typically, the cockpit of the C17 is a cramped space only meant for a couple of people, but thankfully the cockpit was mostly stripped and left plenty of room to walk around. The other things are nothing much a single worn twin size mattress along with a rack to hang our clothes and a small desk. It is not much, but it feels like home. If a home is inside a C17 with rebels sharing the same aircraft as a place to sleep and live in, then I guess it is a home.

The sound of the rear hatch opening drew my attention towards it. I looked towards the door to see Veronica climbing from the hatch. I offered her hand, and I noticed she decide to change her usual attire. She was instead wearing a maroon pleated skirt and a short sleeved white blouse. " Well, what is the special occasion that you decided to dress up? " I asked.

" Well, I was thinking of going into town explore for a bit and decided to look more like a civilian. Why, do you like it? " she asked a flirtatious voice while slowly inching up to me.

I backed up slightly. " Yeah, it looks great on you. " I complimented.

Her smile grew more. " Thank you. You should come and join. Tucson is actually a great town. " she said.

I wanted to go, but we are strangers here in an NWO riddled town. At the same time, I don't want to disappoint her. " I guess, let get into something a less noticeable, and I'll be down shortly. " I said to her.

" Thanks, Rick. Don't keep a girl waiting. " she said with a mock-seductive voice and climbed down the ladder.

I went to my dresser trying to look for anything that won't make me stick out much. I opened the drawer and remembered the lack of clothing I had. I quickly picked a white tank top and a light blue over shirt. I put them on and look myself in a small mirror on the cockpit wall. It was good, but something was missing and the scar running across my face which the has become less noticeable the past three years still sticks out. I looked further in the drawer to find one old tan baseball cap and my old pair of reading glasses. I put them both on and look at myself again. I look like a regular person again. I was comfortable with the look and went towards the ladder and made my way down to see Veronica and go into town.

I made it down and walked past the other rebels who also reside in the aircraft that I lived in and walked towards the makeshift door we had in the rear. I opened the door and was instantly greeted by the bright morning Arizona sun blinding me with its rays. " Hey there handsome, it looks like you cleaned yourself up well. Ready to go? " Veronica asked.

My vision focused and I saw her in the morning rays like a beacon. A beacon of beauty and faith. " Yeah, I'm as ready as I could be. You think Joe will let us borrow his truck? " I asked as we walked towards the hangers.

" Well, I don't know about you; he still needs to warm up to you. Me on the other hand, I have a better chance. " she said nonchalantly.

I gave her a curious look. " Why cause you knew him longer than me and why he doesn't like me? I'm a nice guy. " I said pointing at myself.

She giggled. " I know you're a nice guy Rick and yeah that is the reason. " she said.

" As long we can borrow the truck, that is all I care about. " I said to her, and we continued to the hanger. Hopefully, Joe is nice enough to lend me the pickup because of Veronica.

When we arrived at the hanger, the whole damn place was littered with people transporting aircraft and vehicle parts. Only two things came to mind when I saw this. Either for inventory or Queen having a hay day with all of the spare parts spread across the base. The base is a treasure trove and by the looks of it, my second option was on point. Queen was a table inspecting some aircraft components spread across the entire length.

" Well, it looks someone has been busy. " I said, and Queen turned around and had something in her hand.

" Rick, you have no idea. Ever since we came here, I've been enthralled with the aircraft that are scattered here. I mean look at all of these parts we have now. " she gestured towards the table. " I never had the chance to tinker with this shit when I was last down here. " she said happily.

" Well, that is good. Anything plans for the future? " I asked probably regretting the answer I'm about to receive.

" You will have to wait and see. I'm still dealing with our aircraft, so I have little time to mess around, but when I get a chance; I will be the out there for my next project. " she added.

" Nice, let me know if you need anything. By the way, have you seen Joe around here? " I asked.

Queen pointed back of the hanger where the lounge was located. " He should be in there with Eddy, Kevin, and Plank. They're having a card game or something. " she finished.

" Thanks, I catch up with you later. " I said and waved her off and continued to the back of the hanger where Joe was located.

We entered the lounge and was greeted by the awful odor of cigarette smoke and country music playing at a low volume. Inside was littered with old furniture and lockers that were left here when this place was still functional, and the carpet was cover in dust, and some vending machines were still intact. Not a bad place to hang out with all of the dust and smoke that contaminated the air.

Veronica and I continued inside to find Joe who was hopefully in here with Price, Plank, and Daredevil. " Damn it Eddy! " we heard Daredevil shout. I guess they are here.

" What's the matter, Kevin? Still sore over losing more of your cigs? " Price asked as he teased him with the cigarettes he just won.

" You better shut your mouth you little shit before i come ovr there and kick your ass! " Daredevil exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at his threat. " Come on kid there will always more smoke out there and more to win from you. " Joe said with a laugh.

" Seriously, Kevin you need to calm down it is only a game. It is not the last time when you lost ten cigarettes and your two bottles of whiskey. " Plank said only making Daredevil fume with anger.

Joe and Price started to laugh. " Holy shit you suck at this game! " Joe managed to laugh out and was about to go back into the game until he saw Veronica and me watching the spectacle. " Veronica! " he shouted, and the table turned to face us.

" Hey, Uncle Joe. I hope we are not bothering you all. ' she said as we approached.

" Nonsense, I don't know about your boyfriend though. He seems to bother me. " he said while gesturing to me.

I really wanted to say something, but it would be rude in front of Veronica. So, I have to keep my mouth shut as I waited for Veronica to get the keys for the damn truck.

" Well, I have a favor to ask of you. " she said.

Joe focused on her. " And what do you need Veronica? Nothing is too much, just ask. " he asked.

Veronica seemed a little hesitant, but muster the courage to ask. " Can we borrow the truck? I want to explore the town, and I'm taking Ric with me. " she asked.

Joe only smiled and stood from his seat and went to her. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a single NWO banknote worth around fifty credits. Then brought out his keys and handed both to Veronica. " Not a problem. You two have fun and fill up the truck for me. " he said.

" Thanks, Joe. We will and try to have some fun. " she said hugging him.

" Not a problem sweetie. " he said and released her and went up to me. He looked up at me. " And you better she is enjoying herself and protect her. Got it? " he asked.

Even though I'm taller than this guy, I felt threatened by the veteran who could easily kill me if I gave a wrong answer. " Yes, sir. She is in safe hands. " I replied.

He nodded. " Good, you two have fun and try to stay away from the UWPF. They have been rather ruthless after martial law has been enacted. " he warned.

" Alright, Joe. See you soon. " Veronica said, and with that, we exited the lounge and began to heads towards the truck. If Joe told us was right; we need to be careful since we don't have IDs after we the NWO and the UWPF declared us as terrorists.

We walked out of the lounge and went to the pickup that was parked inside the hangar. I got inside the vehicle and listened to the starter motor having trouble until the engine came to life. I buckled myself in and looked at Veronica. " You ready for our little day out? " I asked.

She buckled herself in. " As ready as I will be! This is going to be fun! " she said with cheer. I laughed and took off.

* * *

 **Later in Town**

Tucson was nothing like I expected it to be. At first, I thought the town was small, but I was wrong. The city was large and crawling with life. I kept my focus on the road while driving with the late morning traffic, but in the corner of my eye, Veronica was looking out at the sights as we passed. She was happy, to say the least.

" Hey Rick, take the next right. " she said.

I looked at her. " What? " I asked.

" Just trust me. " she said.

So with that, I got into the right lane to see why she was talking about. I made the turn and saw what she was talking about. It was a large shopping mall. The place was packed with people and no surprise the UWPF were patrolling the area. Shit. " Are you sure you want to come here? The place is literally teeming with UWPF. " I asked.

" Rick, we are not going to hide from the UWPF our entire lives. Sometimes, we need to take a risk of going out to the public. Come on, just trust me. " she reassured me by gripping my hand.

Damn her for being cute. " Alright, I trust you. Let's check this place out. " I said, and I opened my door to only being greeted by the hot Arizona sun beaming down. " Come on, I've heard there are great shops here, and I don't want to waste any moretime. " she said as she took my hand and dragged me through the parking lot. As I was being dragged through the parking lot, I noticed all the stares from the people and even the UWPF guards who started to snicker. Laugh it up, you miserable bastard. One day this town will learn the truth and turn against you.

* * *

Two **hours later**

After about two hours of walking in the overcrowded mall, I started to fell my feet started to drag against the tile. Veronica, on the other hand, was still going strong and I could barely keep up with her. Seriously, how is she more energetic than me? Either way, I kept walking alongside her until she stopped. " Hey Rick, look. " she said pointing at the center of a large open area of the mall where some people clad in dark blue pants and light blue dress shirts around a piano. " Let's see what is going on. " she urged.

" Sure. " I said. We walked over to the piano where the people were at. As we get closer, I saw them laughing at a random civilian as he tried to play. He was trying to play, but the group behind him mess him up by playing different keys.

" Man, you suck. " one of them insulted. He was a scrawny looking man of Asian descent.

The man got up from the piano and face the group of people. " Fuck you. " and stormed off. Clearly, pissed by the group.

We went up to the piano where it had a sign that said ' Play Me ' on the top.  
One of the guys from the group went up to the piano. The man was a short African man lacking any muscle and hand a pair of box framed glasses. We went up to watch him as he took a sit on the worn vinyl seat. He adjusted himself and started to play. Soon the halls were filled with classical music, and a crowd started to form. As I noticed when he was playing he had an NWO patch on his right shoulder, and I looked over to his colleagues, and they all were wearing the same thing. Fuck me.

He finished, and the crowd applauded. " Thank you. " he took a bow. " Who wants to go next? " He asked.

Veronica nudged me to go. Really, I guess I'll give a shot. " I guess I'll play one song. " I said.

" Go ahead, sir. Do try your best though and don't let my performance hinder your song. " he chuckled, and the group started to laugh.

I turned around with a smile on my lips. " Oh no, sir I will hinder by your performance. " I said as I tipped my hat.

" Well, you are confident. Want to make a bet? " he asked.

" If you don't mind. How much are we talking? " I asked.

He placed his fingers on his. " How about fifty credits? " he asked.

It is all we have. " Sure, you got yourself a bet. " I extended my hand, and he took it.

Veronica came next to me. " Rick, what the hell are you thinking? This is all we have. " she whispered.

" Relax and have some faith. " I told her. She backed away and I turned back to the piano. I cracked my knuckles and placed my hands on the keys. I wanted to play something that will make the other guys lose, but what should I play. Only one song came to mind in the current state of this world. A classic no less.

 _Guns and Roses- Civil War_

I started to play with emotion hitting each key releasing my hatred of the NWO. I began to take a deep breath and closed my eyes as I started to sing.

 _Look at your young men fighting Look at your women crying Look at your young men dying The way they've always done before_

 _Look at the hate we're breeding Look at the fear we're feeding Look at the lives we're leading The way we've always done before_

 _My hands are tied The billions shift from side to side And the wars go on with brainwashed pride For the love of God and our human rights And all these things are swept aside By bloody hands time can't deny And are washed away by your genocide And history hides the lies of our civil wars_

 _D'you wear a black armband When they shot the man Who said "peace could last forever"_  
 _And in my first_ memories _They shot Kennedy I went numb when I learned to see So I never fell for Vietnam We got the wall of D.C. to remind us all That you can't trust freedom When it's not in your hands When everybody's fightin'_  
 _For their promised land And_

 _I don't need your civil war It feeds the rich while it buries the poor Your power hungry sellin' soldiers In a human grocery store Ain't that fresh I don't need your civil war Ow, oh no, no, no, no, no_

 _Look at the shoes you're filling Look at the blood we're spilling Look at the world we're killing The way we've always done before Look in the doubt we've wallowed Look at the leaders we've followed Look at the lies we've swallowed And I_ don't want to hear no _more_

 _My hands are tied For all I've seen has changed my mind But still the wars go on as the years go by With no love of God or human rights 'Cause all these dreams are swept aside By bloody hands of the hypnotized Who carry the cross of homicide And history bears the scars of our civil wars_

 _I don't need your civil war It feeds the rich while it buries the poor Your power hungry sellin' soldiers In a human grocery store Ain't that fresh I don't need your civil war No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no I don't need your civil war I don't need your civil war Your power hungry sellin' soldiers In a human grocery store Ain't that fresh I don't need your civil war No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no uh-oh-uh, no uh-oh, uh no_

 _I don't need one more war I don't need one more war No, no, no, no uh-oh-uh, no uh-oh, uh no Whaz so civil 'bout war anyway_

I finished by singing the last verse with passion and the room that was once filled with music slowly turned to silence. The crowd applauded my performance and stood up from the seat. I turned to the group of NWO employees and went up to the man to receive my winnings. " Well, a bet is a bet. I must say it was difficult to choose a song to compete. " I said as I offered my hand.

The man was not pleased. " How about I admit that I lost and don't give you the money. " he said.

" Come on Charles that is screwed up man. You agreed on the bet. " the scrawny guy said.

" I know Zeke. " Charles said.

Really, dipping out of a bet for fifty credits. " Listen buddy; I won that bet fair and square. This crowd is a witness, and I'm not going anywhere, so just give me the fifty credits, and we will be out of your hair. " I said trying to reasonable.

" How about you fuck off you pathetic high school dropout. I've spent years in Harvard to get where I'm at right now, and I believe I deserve everything I make. You will never understand. " he insulted.

He is a stubborn brat I guess I need to knock him down a couple of pegs. " You're right. " I said.

" I know I'm right. " he said smuggly

" That be raised in a well-off family and having a silver spoon in your mouth for most of your life. Then going off to these fancy private schools because you don't want to associate with the lower classes. To top off, you have never to work a single day in your life and never know it is it like to work twelve hours in the hot sun only earning enough to help your family with bills. So, yeah I don't understand where you come from, but I know I would hate to be that person. " I insulted.

The crowd were shocked by my comment. " You son of a bit-" he managed to say before a blonde woman stepped in front of me and him. She was wearing the same thing as the others but with a knee length skirt.

" Charles, what did you do this time? " she asked.

" Honey, it was a simple bet, and he won, but he was , and I refuse to give money to a ruffian. " he explained.

That little bastard is full of shit. She turned to face me. " Is this true sir? " she asked .

" I did win the bet mam, but I'm being calm in all of this. I just want the fifty credits that we agree on, and I will be on my merry. " I told her the truth. She sighed and pulled out a purse and grabbed a fifty credit note.

" I'm sorry about Charles, he loves bets, but hates to lose them. " she said and offered a hand. " Tammie Ryes. " she introduced herself.

My blood ran cold as she said her name. No, it can't be her. The bitch of an ex-girlfriend is in the same town. I took her hand trying not to be suspicious. " Tony Harrison and thank you. This right here is my girlfriend, Liz Conners. " I said trying to hide my nervousness.

" Well, I hope to see you two someday, but we must be going. Auf wiedersehen. " she said as she and the group went off somewhere.

I instinctively grabbed Veronica's hand and headed towards the exit. I want to get as far a possible from this place knowing that bitch is there.

 **AN: I back and with another chapter. I must say I'm losing my spark, but I'm trying. I will start making the chapters shorter if I need to. Guns and Roses own the rights Civil War.**


	3. Ch3: The burning pyre

**Later that day.**

I drove into Homebase with such speed I nearly crashed the truck into the remains of the aircraft and patroling rebels. My breathing was erratic, and my heart rate was through the roof. Why was I acting like this? I just saw my ex-girlfriend after four years she sold my family and me out for five hundred thousand credits. It should not be a big deal; I mean she didn't even recognize me. I guess it is a fact she doesn't know that I lived through the painful two-day ordeal of being hunted down for sport. Maybe it is a fact of having someone that you truly loved and spent every sleepless night going to her house and comfort her when she needed it. Being betrayed by her made me lose faith in humanity after what she did.

" Rick, for christ sakes slow down! You almost killed at least a dozen people. " she yelled out.

I ignored her plea and continued to drive until I saw the hangar nearby. I pulled in the hangar and slammed my brakes as soon as I got into the lounge. The vehicle was brought to a full stop, and I killed the engine. I got out of the truck to only receive stares from everyone in the hangar. I just ignored them and went inside only to be greeted by Joe, Daredevil, Plank, Shepard, Devil, and KOS coming to me.

" Jesus Christ kid! You better have a good reason for driving my truck like that or I'm not letting you drive my ride again. " Joe said expecting an explanation.

I took in a deep breath. " I... saw... her. " I managed to pant out.

Rolf went up to me and patted my shoulder forcibly. " Come on Birdboy. Rolf must know why you came in like Victor after not being feed in two moons. " he said.

I was about to say the reason until I felt a nauseous feeling coming from my stomach. I went to the nearest trash can and excreted the remaining contents of my stomach into a trash can.

" He saw his ex-girlfriend. The one who sold him and family out for compensation. " Veronica spoke for me as I pulled myself up and wiped the remaining bile from my mouth.

" Damn, talk about a horrible reunion. Did she recognize you? " KOS asked.

I took in a deep breath. " No. " I answered simply.

" Then, why are you freaking out dude? She didn't recognize you. That is a good thing. " Daredevil said.

My expression darkened. " You don't understand. Seeing the same face that you once loved and spent countless hours helping her only to be betrayed. It is like Nazz betrayed you and sold out your family for five hundred thousand credits. " I put in comparison.

Daredevil pondered that for a moment. " Yeah, I guess what you are getting at. So, how did you see her again? " he asked.

I looked over to Veronica, and she walked up to explain the ordeal. " Well, it was partially my fault. You see we were at the mall and I saw a piano where some NWO desk jockeys were harassing a man, and one of them decided to play a song. Then Rick, went up to play a song, but this guy was so full of himself and made a bet. Let's just say Rick won and that scumbag didn't want to pay for losing. Then his ex-girlfriend saw this and gave him the money he won. " she explained.

" Well, shit. You got lucky there. So, this boyfriend of hers, what does he look like? " Plank asked.

I smirked. " Shorter than you and skinny as hell. He is so full of himself, and I wouldn't mind kicking his ass. " I said with a chuckle.

The rest of the room chuckled, and I tried to relax after the ordeal with my bitch of an ex-girlfriend. Still, just seeing her brought back so many flashbacks.

The doors slammed opened to reveal Shadow, Warren, and Bobby came in. " Yo Rick, care to explain why you nearly killed some of our men with your shitty driving? " Bobby asked while being slightly pissed.

" Bobby, I can explain. Let's just say I saw a ghost from my past. " I told him.

Before Bobby had a chance to listen to what I had to say, Shadow stepped in. " We will like to hear what was the reason why you drove haphazardly, but I need you all to come to the hangar. I'll explain later. " he ordered and all of us exited the lounge.

Inside the hangar, there was a mass congregation of rebels waiting in front of an old A-10 Warthog. We joined the crowd with KOS and Devil with us. " I wonder what Shadow wants this time? " Devil asked while staring at the plane.

" Probably, a scouting mission. " KOS said flattly.

Devil and I turned to him. " How do you know? " I asked.

KOS simply shrugged. " We have been here a month, and the troops have settled in well, but we know nothing about this town beside having an embassy and a small UWPF base here. I'm just going on a whim. " he answered.

" Fair enough. " I replied and looked at the Warthog and saw Shadow, Warren, Ty, Bobby, and Tracy sitting on the aircraft.

" Brothers and sisters we've gathered you all here today to talk about what we are about to accomplish. Unbeknownst to you, Shepard and his team of communications have been picking up recent activity. From what I have been told that someone somewhere has been reaching out across to separate rebel factions across the globe. He message was clear for all of us. Whoever this person may be, but he only said one thing and I quote ' All rebels regardless of background or race led me your ears. For far too long we have suffered and endured the tyrant of Nicholas Stither reign. If any of you are hearing this, I plan to go to war with this man and bring him down from his throne. I ask you all to unite as one and bring his empire tumbling down. Phase one is attacking any NWO embassy or facility. From there I will ask for all of you to release your messages across the airwaves and to the people to show we are not afraid. Phase two will be given after the first is complete. Phase one starts on the first of July. Billions of people are counting on you. Now is the time to stand. ' This message was released yesterday. I have no clue what is going on, but the others and I agree that is time to start. We can only hope this not a trick, but we are going to give a shot. " he said, and the crowd grew uneasy at his statement. Shadow held his hands overhead. " I know we only moved here a month ago, and we settled in nicely, but I must ask you. Do you want to be a rebel for the rest of your natural lives? " he asked.

Among the crowd grew silent in thought. Who wants to be a rebel for another year? I've been one for four years and each day could've been my last, and I want a normal life for once. I've said it multiple times for this war to end and this could be our chance. Sure, I've made relationships that could last a lifetime, and nothing will break that, but I could speak for my brothers and sisters that I want this to end.

" I've have been a rebel for six years now, and I don't know about you, but I think six years has been enough. Ever since I was seventeen, I was on the run with my friends, and two of them were only nine at the time. I started this militia not for revenge, but in the hopes of a better future. This past year has been eventful for my militia after we stumbled on some NWO and UWPF files and tech. Then we made allies with the militias that are here with us today, to hopefully bring down the bastard. We freed hundreds of people together and reunited some families. Now the opportunity is knocking on our front door, and this might be our chance to back to civilized life again. I talked to the other leaders, and they agree on this the time. So, I ask you all as my brothers and sisters in arms will you join your comrades and me to end this war? " he asked.

The crowd was silent. " I will follow you to the gates of hell and fight beside you Shadow! " a woman shouted.

Soon everyone started to shout, and the hangar was filled with echoes of the people who ready to end this fight.

" It is good to see you all will join me and our cause. Tonight, we are going to run recon across the town, and everyone will be involved. At 1900 hours be back here wearing civilian clothing and we give you orders then. You all are dismissed. " he commanded, and soon everyone started to disperse.

Instead of going back to my accommodations, I decided I need to tell them of my encounter with the bitch of an ex-girlfriend. " Hey V, go ahead and go without me. I need to take of some business. " I told her.

" Alright, I'll see you soon. " she said and walked off.

I went towards the lounge where Shadow, Tracy, Ty, Bobby, and Warren were sitting around the table with a map of Tucson. They noticed my presence and Bobby was eagerly waiting for my explanation of my reckless driving.

" So, Rick. Care to explain why you were driving like a crazy motherfucker on speed and nearly killing my men? " Bobby asked with a hint of anger.

" Now, Bobby that is no way to treat my top men. " Shadow told Bobby.

" Shadow, your top guy right here nearly killed three of my top guys and don't give me that shit. " he spat back.

Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose. " I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the sass, but there is probably a good reason. " he said plainly.

Bobby stared at me. " Yeah, what is your reason? " he asked.

I took in a deep breath. " Well, Veronica and I went to the local mall. She proposed that we relax after the past couple of months. So, after about two hours we found a piano surrounded by NWO desk jockeys and one of them was playing the piano after harassing a man. He offered the piano and wanted to bet fifty credits that he could play better than me. I accepted, and I won, but he didn't want to pay up. Then his girlfriend pays me the fifty he owed me. " I managed to explain to them.

Bobby still was displeased with my explanation. " Not good enough, " he said.

" I'm not finished. She-" I tried to explain, but was cut off.

" I heard enough. Shadow you need to punish your man. " he barked.

" He was not finished, man! " Ty said trying to defend me.

" I don't give a shit. He nearly killed three people, and he answered enough. " Bobby was soon boiling with rage.

Soon the room was filled with arguing. " The woman who paid me was my ex-girlfriend! The same one who sold my family and me for five hundred thousand credits. She works for the NWO, and she didn't recognize me! That is why I was driving like a maniac! To get away from her! " I answered in anger.

The room fell silent as they took in the info I just gave them. Warren and I looked at, and we knew with her in the town is bad news for us. She works for the embassy and if she recognize us we could run the risk of being hunted down in this city and risking the lives of our brothers and sisters.

Tracy gave me a confused expression. " So, you are telling that the reason you drove in radically is that you saw your ex? " she asked.

" Dude that is rough. " Ty said with sympathy.

Shadow stood from his seat and went up next to me. " Sorry to hear that Rick. Please take a seat and tell us about her. " he said while gesturing the seat next to Warren. I went up to the table and placed myself in the worn desk chair and looked at all of them waiting for a response.

" Well, there is one thing that is obvious already. She will betray anyone for any compensation or save her own skin. Also, from the looks of it she works for the NWO embassy downtown. I don't know much at the moment, but this I do know. She works for the embassy, which means she and her coworkers know the location of the international broadcast system. " I said.

Shadow pulled out an NWO protocol book and flipped through the pages quickly and stopped at the desired page. " Then we will access the system which is only to broadcast to civilians and other NWO and UWPF stations. It will get the message across and hopefully, the people will hear it. " he finished.

We spent the remaining time talking about our strategy for tonight. In a couple of days, we will be wanted more by the UWPF and the NWO. For a chance for freedom and the pyre will burn brighter.


	4. Ch4: Night in the city

**Date: 6/21/2018**

 **Time: 1907 hrs**

Hundreds were standing patiently as we waited for orders from Shadow and the rest of command. All of us were wearing civilian clothing for tonight's recon. It was last minute for most of us to participate in this op because some unknown person sent out a message to start a major among the UWPF, NWO, and the public. We don't know who this man may be, but if it is like the time when Warren sent out a message to gather different rebel factions. It worked albeit it was only four factions the responded. They do share the same goal though. To end the regime, and hopefully go back to the time when Marin Yuri was the leader and brought peace. Our plan originally was to attack in the next one or two years, but the opportunity came knocking and we answered.

" Ryusuke, how is your leader going to take? " Devil's little sister Gwen asked in a whining tone.

" Just be patient Gwen. Be thankful mother, father, and I decided to let you join us tonight. " he said in a protective tone.

Gwen let out a huff. " It won't be that bad right? You told every mission you went on after you broke us out. From what you told me that it is not that bad. " she said.

Before Devil said anything; I decided to butt in. " It can be Gwen. " I said.

She looked at me confused. " What do you mean Rick? " she asked.

" Well, where should I begin Ryusuke? " I asked my friend.

Devil, scratched his chin. "Let's see, we only have fake have IDs and we not considered to be citizens of the NWO. Most importantly we are in martial law and if we get caught; we have two options. Life or death. And also we are armed. " he answered by counting the reason with his fingers.

" So, they will kill us if they found out the IDs are fake? " she asked.

" Most likely. The UWPF are not average people that were off the streets. They are prisoners ranging from people who committed homicide to sex offenders. Those are the grunts though. The higher ups and the Jagers are usually normal civilians." he answered

Gwen shook her head in understanding. " So, there is no Jagers here then? " she asked.

" Let's hope not. " I muttered.

We looked towards the A-10 Warthog to see Shadow and the rest of the leaders climbing on the top of it. Shadow took a seat on the cockpit and silently observed the crowd in the hangar. " It is good to see everyone here ready to go on this op, and I apologize for our tardiness, we had to take care of some last minute business. Tonight, we have three objectives. Locate the embassy and the UWPF base, find out what kind of tech they have, and lastly gather info on the NWO from the public. I want you all to listen in on anything that relates to the NWO. Somewhere on the lines of shift schedules, work-related banter, or plans for the NWO. Since this town is full of NWO employees, they will be bound to let something slip. So, keep your ears peeled. Lastly, on no circumstance, there will be no killing of any sort. It was nothing like the last town, and if someone gets killed; you better pray no one saw you do the crime or our operation will be compromised. Now, that is taken care of, meet with your leaders and you will be assigned to a group, and we will set out. All units will return to base no later than 2300. " he ordered.

The crowd started to separate into their own militias and awaited to find out what groups they will be part of. Devil, Gwen, and I went up to our militia and waited patiently to see who we will partner with. We went up to Price and Nails which look nothing that I'm used to seeing. Nails was wearing something along the lines of tomboyish look and Price was wearing khakis with a black button-up shirt. " Alright, you three are assigned with Plank, Maverick, and me. There is a red SUV outside, and they should be waiting, and I will be there soon. " he ordered, and we walked out of the Hangar and towards the SUV where sure enough Plank and Maverick were there waiting there with Daredevil chatting to them.

We approached them and saw the outfits they were wearing. Johnny and Kevin are dressed normally, but Ollie was dressed in his usual rebel getup. There is nothing wrong with the exceptions of some tears, but he sticks out more than usual. " Jesus Christ Maverick. Are you going to town in your rebel attire? " Devil said with malice as he pinched his nose. " Please tell me you have something else to where? " he finished.

Maverick looked puzzled. " I don't see anything wrong with what I'm wearing. I look like an ordinary citizen do I? " he asked as he gestured at clothing.

" Dude, you look like you've been on the run for years and people will surely recognize that from you are wearing. " Devil said plainly. " Now, do you have anything else to wear? " he asked.

Maverick went to the back of the SUV and opened the back. The sounds of him digging through the supplies all could be heard. He stopped and walked towards us with a small backpack. " Well, I was saving this in case if we get caught. It is just another set to change my appearance if needed. " he explained.

" Good, put that on instead. We need to go in public looking somewhat decent. " Devil ordered.

Maverick let out a sigh of defeat. " Fine. " he said and went behind the SUV and began to change. While he was undressing, Eddy came from behind the vehicle with the look of disgust.

" What the fuck is he doing taking off his clothes behind my SUV? " he asked.

" The dude was ordered to change. Devil was not having of his shit! " Daredevil laughed. " I swear Devil was going to whoop his ass. " he finished while some sweat from his head.

" Shut the fuck up Kevin! " Maverick shouted from behind the vehicle and at the same time earning a couple of laughs. Gotta love the rookie treatment. It is all fun and games that all new guys face, but it helps build bonds with the others. " Alright, I'm done. " Maverick says as he steps out looking a little more decent.

" Good, everyone get in. Kevin, meet us at the coffee shop that is in the middle of town on Tenth St at 2100. Try not to be followed. " he told Daredevil.

" See you then bro. " he managed to say before taking off and leaving a trail of dust in his path.

Price got into the SUV and started the engine. Before we took off he turned around to face the four of us in the back. " Alright, listen carefully and especially you rookie. " he said point at Devil's sister. " We only have a limited window to gather info tonight due to this bullshit martial law protocol. So, just listen to anything that good be useful. You see anything; report it to me or Johnny. With that out of the way, let's get a move on. " he finished and sped out of the Homebase.

* * *

 **Seventeen minutes later.**

The city was swarming with UWPF patrol as we reached the central part of the town. Regularly, we were on edge as a patrol was in front or behind us and prayed for God to spare our group. The last patrol passed us and Price looked frantically in his mirrors. " Please tell me that is the last of them? " he asked.

Devil and Plank looked on the sides and the back for any UWPF. " Seems clear to me Eddy. " Plank said.

" Good. " he said and pulled into the alley on the right. The place was a dump compare the rest of the city. Trash was scattered and filth contaminated the road with rats were digging through the mess. " I highly doubt that will find this fucker here. " he said while tapping on the dash and turning off the engine. " Let's get a move on people. " he ordered.

We all got out of the vehicle and walked down the dark, narrow alley. " Jeez, for a town that is a haven for the NWO; this place is a dump. " Maverick said while examining the alley.

" No matter what city you go to, there is a slum somewhere. This one is not as bad in Peach Creek, but it is a close second. " Price said.

" Got that right. Remember that time when we younger and coming back from the mall with the gang. Man, that crackhead was desperate to rob some kids, but thankfully we were training to be rebels at the time. " Plank said as he made various motions.

Eddy chuckled at the memory. " Yeah, Double D wasn't having it and pulled out his revolver and threatened the man until he pissed himself. " he said.

Maverick went up to the two with a confused expression. " Wait, you two have been rebels for how long? " he asked.

" About seven years since we started and six years on the run since. " Price answered and I can tell that he nor Johnny wanted to talk about it. " That is beside the point. We have a mission to do and we are going to split up. Falcon is with me and Plank. So, you are with Devil and his sister. We will be around the embassy area listening and scouting the area out and you guys check out the local UWPF base which the old police precinct used to be and find out anything you can find.

" Alright, we will manage to find anything useful and be safe my brothers. " Devil said as we split off.

As for Price, Plank, and myself; we headed towards the central hub of the town of Tucson. Where all the upper class, government officials, and now the NWO and UWPF congregate. The only place I don't want to be.

Twenty-five minute later.

After twenty-five or so on minutes of walking through the slums of the city we arrived at the central part of Tucson. Lights were ever shining in the night brightening up the once dark beautiful night. High end-cars were parked up and down the street, and hundreds of people are wearing clothes to show their status. It was beautiful, and at the same time you see only the high-life here and none of the ordinary working class here.

" This place is sure thriving. Where do we start? " Plank asked as he looked around for an excellent place to start.

" I know a place. Follow me, and I'll show you. " he said simply and crossed the street. Plank and I followed him and took in the city as we passed the modern, ornate buildings until we came to a bar. " We're here I hope you have you fake IDs. " he said.

Plank and I shared a glance and pulled out the fake IDs that we had since we got here. " Of course, but I must ask why here? " Plank asked.

" I'm with Johnny on this one. I love beer and whiskey like the next guy but this odd. " I stated.

" Well, last year Marie and I came down here after a long day getting parts for our aircraft and Joe recommended that we come here since his brother is the owner and he will help us with information that we need. " he said as he opened the door. "Besides, he owes me a round of drinks. " he added, and we went inside to be greeted by the stench of alcohol and food. The place was packed with NWO embassy workers and civilians.

We went up to the bar where see a man that looked like Joe, but he was sporting a long thick beard, and he was talking to some of the patrons. He notices us by the bar and waves the customers off and went to see us. " Well, it has been a while. How is it going, Eddy? " he asked as he shook his hand.

" Nothing much Dutch. It is good to be back, and I brought two of my friends with me. This is Johnny and Rick. " Price introduced us

He offered his hand which we gladly took in kindness. " A pleasure, I'm assuming you two are in the same group with Eddy here? " he asked.

" Yes, sir. " plank said.

" Well, regardless you both are welcomed here ever more than these NWO pricks. " he said. " So, what can I give guys to drinks since I owe this guy? " he asked.

" Three lagers please. " Price ordered for us. Dutch went down the bar and filled three separate pint glasses with the amber liquid and brought them to us.

" There you go boys. Anything, else? " he asked as I started to drink from the chilled glass and took in the aroma of the beverage. I could use to drinking in a bar where I was guaranteed a cold beer.

Price brought his glass down and wiped the foam from his lips. " We need some info. " he said as he took another sip.

" What kind of info? " he asked as he kept an eye out for any listeners.

Price leaned in closer. " We are going to attack the embassy in the first of July. Some guy is spreading a message for all rebels across the world, and he wants us to spread our message. In short, we need anything about the embassy so we can inform the public that Stither is ruining this world. " he finished.

" Damn kid, you realize as soon as that message goes out the NWO will be on you like flies on shit. " he warned.

" I know this, but we are taking a chance and hopefully other rebels factions will too. This could be a chance to bring the NWO where it once was. " he said.

Dutch pulled a napkin and pen and started to write down a code of some sort. " One night an NWO officer had a little too much to drink and left his passcodes out of the open. This should be able to get you inside the embassy. " he said as he handed him the napkin.

Price looked at the code and tucked it into his pocket. " Thanks for the help. Maybe, just maybe we can do this quietly. " he said as he drank rest of the remaining lager. " What am I saying we are going to liberate this town for you all. " he finished.

Dutch chuckled at his comment. " Good, the police will love that is what I can tell you. Ever since the UWPF came in the police have been losing funding, and some have been trying to get in the UWPF, but they are ' reforming ' prisoners. " he added by adding a heavy emphasis.

" Well, we will catch you around. The guys and I are going to split up in the bar and hopefully make a drunk NWO bastard talk. " he said.

" I'll keep an ear open for you. " Dutch said as he went to tend for another customer.

" Alright boys split up and enjoy yourselves we got a lot of embassy employees here, and most of them are probably lightweights and loudmouths. So, gather anything useful. " Price ordered.

So with that, I went off on my own to explore Dutch's bar for about an hour by my lonesome and listen to anything. This place was packed for a Thursday night, and these embassy bastards are living it up by getting shit faced. Fucking over privileged asshats, but there is nothing I can do now, and if I could I would teach them the meaning of pain and misery like my former lover did to me all those years ago.

I kept thinking to myself until I felt a warm body leaning on my back and saw two arms lazily hanging in front of me which one had a shot glass with whiskey in it. " Tonnnyyy! Odd to see you here handsomeee! " a woman managed to slur out.

I turned around to see the drunken mess of Tammie in front of me. " Miss Ryes, nice to see you again. " I said and saw her with Charles and the rest of the group.

" What have you beeeennn uppp toooo and where is your girl? " she asked as she leaned on Charles for support and he nearly lost his balance.

" Just here with the guys and she is at home hanging with her group. You okay? You seem you had a little too much to drink? " I asked.

" Nonsense darling. You should come to hang with us! " she exclaimed.

I rubbed my head sheepishly. " I don't want to intrude. " I said simply.

" Nah, just come hang with us. " she said as she grabbed my sleeved and led me to their booth where empty bottles and shot glasses littered the area.

I took a seat right next to a chubby young man and the scrawny guy from their group. " Guys, this is Tonnny and Tony thiss is Zekey and Zacky! " Tammie slurred as she and Charles sat across from me.

" It is Zeke and Zack. Sorry, she has been drinking ungodly amounts of alcohol. " Zeke said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

" No, I haven't. You need to lighten up. " she said as she pointed a half-empty shot glass at him.

" Well, I don't need to get drunk to have a good time, and the last thing I want is to be hungover tomorrow at work. " he argued.

" One I don't want to talk about work and two I want to know more about Tony here. " she said in her drunken stumper.

She really wants to know this 'Tony' a lot now for some reason. " Well, there is nothing much about me, and I'm not really special at all. " I said simply.

" Nah bro, you kicked Charles ass in that piano earlier today. There something good about you. " Zack said while slapping my back and I recoiled from the slap.

" I rather than not hear about that. " Charles said drinking a fruity mixed drink of all things. " I know I lost, but I hate the fact I did. " he finished and chuckled at his response, and he took offense to that. " What is so funny hick? " he asked.

" You have to admit defeat sometimes, but by judging how you took offense to that show what kind of person you really are. " I said to him.

He started to rage. " What is that supposed to mean?! " he asked.

" Well, I guess I have to remind you. You are the type of person who will never accept defeat because you never knew what lose is like first hand. You've been handed everything in your life and never had to experience the hardships of the real world. You treat everyone below you inferior and if you lose; you'll be down to their level. I'm just going on a hunch. " I explained, and the table was silent for a few moments.

Charles got up from his seat and went up to me. " You will never know what I had to do to get here. Yes, my family was well off, but I've spent countless years making it top of my class each year because of my parents. Sixteen years of school and I was still on top. I put a lot of work to get where I am now. " he fumed.

" Thank you for proving my point. " I said plainly.

He slammed his hands on the table. " You want to fight you cousin-fucking hick! " he yelled.

I stood up and cracked my knuckles. " If only you swing first. " I countered.

Before we could do anything Tammie got is between the fuming short man and me. " Stooopppp! We don't need to fight. For fuck sakes Charles you are acting like my ex-boyfriend. Trying to start a fight with him because he is right partially. " she managed to say before she made us take our seats. " Now, apologize. " she demanded.

I stared at Charles and took a deep breath. " Sorry for being a dick. " I said

" Likewise, I didn't mean for that to happen. " he apologized.

" See we all can be friends. Now, Charles don't act like Rick again, or you are sleeping on the couch. " she threatened.

" Hey, Tammie, who is Rick? " Zack asked out of curiosity.

Instantly I saw Tammie's expression darkened at the mention of my name. She pulled out her phone and started scrolling. " Four years I had a boyfriend named Rick Patterson in high school. He was the sweetest man out there and would always look out for others, but he always had a temper. Regardless he was a good man. When the NWO was enacted; we loved the idea of having the world together as one. That was until Stither became the ambassador and he changed along with his family. He told me one night on a date through the park he was training with his family to be rebels if the worst ever happens. I wasn't conflicted when he told me and after a week I reported his family. I got five hundred thousand credits out of it though " she said and showed us a picture of us when I was seventeen. It was our prom picture and we were happy back then.

" Jesus Christ Tammie. " Zack was stunned.

She took her last shot and went on with the story. " Hey I did what was right, and truthfully I do feel bad, but he was willing to betray the NWO. He was wrong about Stither and look what it got him. He and his family are dead. Hell, his friend was so pissed at my decision he tried to kill me. Either way, he is dead, and I have his car. " she said as she pulled another picture of a 1973 Chevy Nova with her and Charles on the hood.

" So that is how you got it. I've always wondered how you two got that bad boy. " Zeke said in amazement.

I was fuming in the inside after that revelation. That bitch did not only kill my family but took the car that took three summers to finish. My father and my brothers helped me make the car into the beauty that it is today. I have to say something about this.

" Tammie, I must say after what you said is disgusting. " I said in a low tone.

She and her posse all gazed at me. " What do you mean handsome? " she slurred.

" You sold out your boyfriend and his family for compensation and had them killed. Then had the audacity to take his car that he probably worked on to get it running. To top it off you show no remorse for your actions. " I said while trying to keep cool.

" Well, he had it coming. " she countered.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. " You sold out someone who loved you. I don't know how he had it coming, but it is sickening. After what you said showed me what kind of disgusting person you are. " I managed to say.

" You don't know noth- " she said before I decided to cut her off.

" I may not know him, but what you did is unforgivable by my standards. Imagine what would happen if he was here right now listening to what you just said. If I were that guy, I would probably kill you for what you have done. Taking a mans family will change him and he would be broken by that and then finding out that your lover did it will drive him with hate and do anything to make you miserable. I ask you this though. Why did you think what you did was a good idea knowing that selling out your lover and his family, having his family killed was a good idea? How would feel if he did that to you? Have your family sold out for compensation? " I asked under pressure from all of the emotions coming in.

She was shocked about what I asked her. Tears started to roll from her eyes and started to sob. Charles started to comfort her and gave me a scowl. " Dude, that was uncalled for. " he hissed.

" She has no morality at all, and she would do the same to you if given the same circumstance. " I said as I stood from my seat. " I'm heading out. I think I overstayed my welcome. " I finished, and I waved them off and went to the bar where Dutch was there cleaning some glasses and talking to Plank. The two were chatting it up and from what I can see Plank was drinking another glass of beer. I could use one from dealing with Tammie again. I took a seat next to Plank. " You got anything, Johnny? " I asked hoping for something good came out of this night.

He placed his glass down pulled out a napkin with some scribbles on it. " Yeah I was talking to this janitor who was drunk beyond all imagine and managed to give me the security system code. " he said. " You got anything? " he asked.

Before I said anything, I placed a single fifty credit note. " Not really, but I need a beer. " I said and turned to Dutch. " One lager, please. " I just needed something calm my nerves.

Dutch soon came back with a pint of lager and my change and set them next to me. " Thank you. " I thanked him and faced Johnny. " Want to guess who is here? " I asked and started to down the beverage.

" Who? " he asked.

" My bitch of an ex-girlfriend and her posse is here. " I said as I took a long swig of the amber liquid. " I made her cry after she retold the story on how she sold me out. " I finished.

" Well, that sucks bro. " he raised his glass. " To a shitty night. " he said.

I chuckled at his attempt to bring the tension down. I clanged my glass against his. " To a shitty night. " I repeated, and we both drank our drinks in peace.

 **AN: I know it is taking longer to come up with these chapters, but the writing process can be overbearing. This act will probably ten chapters long. Also, I've decided to add to this chapter.**


	5. Ch5: Cause

**7/01/2018**

 **0540**

It was an early Sunday morning with overcast skies blocking the suns heavenly rays as I looked out of the C17 cockpit. Forecast says that it is supposed to rain later on the day with slight thunderstorms. It didn't matter anyway though. Today is our march into the city where show ourselves to the public. I have no idea how the public is going to act, but we pray to positive. Still doesn't matter to me because I only had one thing on my mind for today.

Tammie.

After giving some extensive thought, I decided to reveal myself to her instead of this Tony character she became so fond of in a day. It won't be easy for me because I might lose control and do something I might regret. Either way, I believe that it needs to be done for myself so I can move on.

" Rick, you ready to head to the hangar? " Veronica asked as she was finishing putting her armor on.

I looked at her. " Yeah, let get my armor on, and I'll be with you. " I said as I got out of the pilot seat and grabbed my M1 Garand that was off to the side. I grabbed my armor off the wall and placed the chest piece over my sleeveless shirt. After tightening the straps, I grabbed both of my rifles and grabbed my hat and bandana. "Let's head out. " I said, and we both exited our room and headed towards the hangar.

 **Minutes later at the hangar.**

Breath in count to four, exhale count to four. I mentally said to myself as we were in the hangar with our group of militias armed with tools of destruction. I was with my brothers of the Wrecking crew wearing Jager armor we had and Veronica next to me ready to go into the battle. Today was the day we spread our message to the world. Today we take Tucson. Liberating a town from the hand of Stither.

" Militiamen and women! Today is going down in history across the globe. Today we are taking back Tucson from the UWPF and the NWO! We have been waiting for years to get to this point and opportunity has come knocking on our door, and we are not going to waste it! " Shadow said as he stood on top on the A-10 Warthog with Warren, Tracy, Ty, and Bobby standing close to him. They had all had Jager armor with colorful vertical stripes going down the left side with white being for the Order, blue for the Minutemen, orange for the Disciples, yellow for the Outcasts, and red for the Renegades. " Today, we are not only doing it for ourselves but to free the people. To show them we are not afraid of that devil. " Shadow said and placed his fist on his left side. " For honor. "

" For selfless service. " Tracy said.

" For bravery. " Ty said.

"For duty. " Bobby followed.

" For hope. " Warren finished.

" From this point forward we are going to be known as the Union. All militias will be in their divisions, but we fight as one. " Shadow announced and everyone roared at the sudden revelation. We are not separate anymore, and now we are the one militia of rebels. " Good to hear everyone approves. Now the plan is the same as your leaders discussed. Group alpha will be on the streets to show we are here to take the town for the people and take over the embassy and group bravo will be heading toward the UWPF base and force them to surrender. Now, getting all of the UWPF should not be hard after Shepard sends out a fake order to bring them back to their base. Remember to keep listening to your radios because Shepard is our intel for anything. With that let's get a move on." he ordered and the large group of rebels disprised.

" Ready boys? Today is going to interesting. " KOS said as he placed his helmet on his head.

" Shit, I'm not sure I'm not ready for this. I've been part of this militia for far too long and fought many battles, but this one I feel something off about this. " Psycho said.

Devil placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. " I know brother, but this has to be done. " He reassured.

" Yeah, I know that, but I have a sinking feeling that this could be a trap. Remember, we started the martial law across the globe after that prison break. Stither might've set this up deliberately. " he argued.

" Well, remember what Shadow said. He was a rebel for six years, and the same can be said about you. I don't know about you, but I want to leave this all behind and start a new life, but we need a better world, and this could be an opportunity to get that. It is a risk I'm willing to take. " Devil said.

" Fair point. Let's get this over with. " Psycho agreed and threw his gear in the back of the truck.

We all loaded our equipment onto the vehicle and climbed in. In one hour from now, the world will hear our message. It could be a trap, or it could be a start to a new beginning.

We climbed in the back along with other Union members and could tell that some of them were ready and the others were nervous wrecks. I can't necessarily blame them. I was like them on my first op with Shadow. I was nervous of the fact that I could die and taking someones life did not fare better. It was a simple raid on a UWPF convoy, and I was only in the Renegades for two months. I survived the ordeal but received my scar that ran down my face. I can only hope for the others that we all get out of here with no casualties.

The vehicle came to life, and our convoy started to move down the runway in a single file line. Along the way, I could see Joe there with his bother Dutch saluting us as we passed. I returned the gesture in thanks for what they have done for us. Now, after this, we will have to leave again to somewhere to hide from the public. The question is where? I pondered this as we passed the abandoned subdivision and watched the emptiness of the houses as we passed.

" So, Rick I've got a question for you? What are you going to do if you see your ex in there? " KOS asked.

I turned to face him with a lack empathy on my features. " Regret. I'm going to teach her regret after what she did. " I stated.

" Ah, well just don't revenge cloud your judgment brother. We don't need hellbent on rage in there and probably do something that cannot be fixed. " he added.

" I'll try. " I said, and we came to a three-way intersection. To the left lead towards the town which I was going to assist with the embassy take over. The right pointed to the UWPF base which our second team was assigned with Price, Predator, and Nails. Four transport vehicles, three Humvees, and our two APCs sped through past the line and went towards the UWPF base with haste. We, on the other hand, headed towards the town so we can begin our march.

* * *

 **Eleven minutes later.**

In the slums the city we entered and driven at a slow pace passing random passerbys. People were on their stoops examining us and mothers were dragging their children from the streets from the fear of war in their town. A war in this town is the last thing we want in this town with counting innocent civilians at risk. We are just here to spread our message.

We came to a stop in the apartment buildings, and everyone got off the trucks and prepared our march towards the central part of the town. As I was getting off, I noticed the eyes of the citizens of this city watching us closely at our every moment. It was unsettling.

In front of us, Shadow and Warren were on top of a Humvee with a large speaker on it. " _Citizens of Tucson. I'm Shadow, the leader of the Renegades. We are here not to harm any of you or ruin your city. We are here to march to the embassy to spread a message to the globe and to tell Stither that we are not afraid. We encourage to stay safe in your homes, but you have a chance to march with us to stand up against the_ _regime. This your chance to choose to stand and fight for a better future._ " he said over the loudspeaker.

We followed the vehicle that carried our leaders into town. Along the way, I started to see some brave souls armed with weapons from shotguns to handguns. Dozens of people joined our march as we made our way towards the center of town where we make our stand. These people have their own reasons for joining us, but putting themselves at risk and they have more to lose than us. Families will be prosecuted whether they are involved or not.

As we approached the edge of the business area of town; a loud whine came from the Humvee. Johnny Cash's voice came over the speaker and then he was singing I won't back down. We started to earn more attention. People who walking or driving to work stopped and looked at the display that was in front of them. Some took out their phones and capture the event in front of them. Hundreds of rebels and a handful of civilians marching down the street showing that we are not afraid.

Some of the spectators came and join the march to the embassy. They ignored the cries for justice for far too long in the fear that they will suffer. Now it is time to take to the streets. Show that we are not afraid of the NWO nor UWPF anymore.

After five minutes of walking through the town, we made it to the front of the embassy building with its ornate features proudly showing what the NWO should be. A government with a good leader and never put the people last. The Humvee stopped, and the crowd followed suit. Shadow went to face the crowd. " Daredevil and Plank go in and disable the security while I make our selves known. " he ordered, and both ran towards the back of the building. " Ladies and gentlemen who decided to join us I want to thank you for participating. All I ask that you stay out of harm's way while we operate. " he finished.

He pulled the mic to his mouth. " _Workers of the NWO embassy. You've probably notice that a massive crowd in front of your building. This the Union and along with citizens have gathered here to give a message. A message that we are done with your shit and we sending it across the world for everyone to hear. Even your self-proclaimed supreme leader. All I ask that you cooperate and you will not be injured. With that we are_ _coming in._ " he announced and he gestured for us to advance.

We made our way to the front door and from what I can see that the occupants of the building are already panicking. We force our way in and went up to the reception desk. " Ladies, if you please directed us towards the international broadcast system. " Shadow asked politely.

" Down the third hallway... third door on the right. " the receptionist quivered.

" Thank you. Rose and Tiny Tim watch them and make sure they don't run. " he ordered, and both of teens took positions. " The rest of you will be on crowd control and find anything useful and take it. " he ordered.

The group began to split up, and I looked over to Veronica. " Let's head go ahead and find her. " I said with malice. She nodded, and she followed me and went down the first hallway and followed the signs that lead us to the office hopefully she will be there. Along the way, I heard screams of panic and despair in the hallways as all employees were terrified of the current situation. I can't blame them since hundreds of rebels are in this building that are armed to the teeth.

We finally came to the office block and saw dozens of employees scrabbling as rebels were controlling them. We continued, and two figures came from the corner of my eye. One of them bumped into me, and the other was trying to help him up.

" Shit, Zach we need to get out of here. " Zeke said as he tried to pull up. He looks up and noticed me. " Tony, what the hell you doing here? " he asked.

It soon dawned on him that I was a rebel and left Zach behind. Zach tried to make a run for it, but I grabbed him by his collar. I slammed him against the wall and pulled out my M1911 and forced it underneath his chin. " Where is she?! " I demaded.

" Who are you talking about?! " he asked in a panic.

" Tammie. Where is that bitch?! Tell me, or you'll lose your head! " I threatened while pressing the gun closer.

He started to whimper. " She is...in the... bathroom over... there! " he pointed. " Please don't kill me! " he begged.

He was a mess, and I could find the life in me to kill him. " Get out here. " I threw him onto the floor and watched him run. I slowly walked towards the bathroom while all the chaos was going on. I blocked it all out because I only had one mission.

I opened the bathroom door several embassy employees hiding, and towards the back, I saw what appears to be Tammie and Charles hiding in the corner. I pulled my handgun and shot three rounds into the ceiling. " All you get out! " I ordered, and all of them ran past me. I saw them trying to run, and I pointed my gun at them. " Except you two. I need to have a little chat with both of you. " I threatened.

" What do you want with us?! We did nothing to you! " Charles yelled out while in front of Tammie.

I moved in closer while they backed up. " You did nothing to me toothpick, but she did. " I answered and pointed past his shoulder.

Charles was confused, and it turned into anger. " Any qualms you have with her are going to be dealt with by me. " he answered.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. " I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk to her. " I said and continued forward.

" Don't even come closer! " he warned.

I put my hands up in surrender. " I just want to talk. Now- " I managed to say before Charles pulled out a knife slashed my bare arm. I grabbed the little shit by his collar and lifted him to eye level. " I warned you! " I yelled and slammed him against the mirror which shattered.

The room was filled with Tammie's scream of terror as I slammed him against the mirror. Charles tried to crawl away, but I grabbed him and threw him in the closest stall. The impact made Tammie wail as she went towards Charles. She held his injured body and faced me.

" Why are you doing this?! I did nothing to you! " she cried out.

I went up to her and bent down to her level. Just the other week she thought she was the shit and now she is quivering in fear. " You have done something to me. Something I cannot forgive. " I said.

" No, I didn't! I don't even know you. " she answered.

I removed my bandana and my hat to reveal my feature to her. The same face from that night four years ago. " Does this face remind you of someone? " I asked.

" Tony?! Why are you doing this? I know Charles can be a dick, but you need to invade my workplace just to kick his ass. " she answered.

" My name is not Tony. Look harder. " I ordered.

She examined my face, and slowly it dawned upon her. " No, it can't be. You're dead. I've reported you, and you should be dead! " she yelled.

" Well, the men that were sent to kill my family and me thought it would be fun to hunt me down for sport. I ran into the forest and hid for two days so I can live. They almost got me when they tried to beat me to death in the farmers market, but two Renegades members saved me. Now, I'm here four years later. How have you've been Tammie? " I asked sarcastically.

" Oh my god. Rick, I'm so sorry for what I did. " she apologized.

" How about you apologize to my family, but they are dead because you thought that becoming an outstanding citizen is more important than life. Thanks to you I had to bare four years of pain and misery. Four years that I'm not going to get back. " I said letting off some steam.

She sat there with tears running down her cheeks. " Rick, I didn't mean to do it. I was young and blinded by the Stither's ideals. I thought they were going to put your family in prison. Every night I feel guilty for what I did. " she explained.

I only shook my head in disbelief. " Don't try to pull that sympathy shit on me. You said it yourself that I should be dead. Remember my friend Warren? He told me what you did, and it is fucking disgusting when you told him why did. All because I was a ' filthy rebel ' drove you to report me and had my family killed. To add insult to injury, you rewarded five-hundred thousand credits for your so-called heroism. When he told me this, I was filled with hatred towards you. All of those countless nights I've spent with you because of your nightmares? Did that guy I nearly killed because he was trying to have his way with you mean anything? Hell, did having sex with you mean something? " I asked as the tone of my voice raised.

" I felt guilty for the longest time! You have to believe me! I've told my parents what I did, and they disowned me afterward along being the most hated person in school. I suffered too Rick. " she stated.

I was about to say something until Veronica decided to step in and slap her across the face. " Stop trying to make us feel pity for you. He said it himself that you sold out his family and took his car! Also, I don't blame your parents for disowning you after what you did. I would've done the same thing if I was them. You don't understand what he went through for four years. He went on a self-destructive path with alcohol trying to numb the pain that was inside. Every day, I worried about him that he might die. He almost did, and he told me why he became an alcoholic. It was because for three years he had nightmares of his family nearly every night. You don't understand what he went through, but I do, and I helped him feel human again. You know how I did it? " Veronica asked.

" How? " Tammie asked nervously.

" I loved and supported him. He did the same for me, and I am thankful for that. When I became his girlfriend, it was the happiest day of his life, and he didn't care how long this war lasted as long I was with him. You are a sick human being for killing his family and miss an opportunity to be with a great man, but instead, you are with a pretentious douche. I for one am lucky to have him, and you miss out on something. " she finished. I stood up next her after the little talk she had with Tammie. She is the best.

" So, what are you going to do to me then? " she asked.

We turned to face her. " First off, I want my fucking car back. " I demanded.

She pulled out the keys and threw at me. " There, you have your car back. " she said.

Went up to her and grabbed her cheeks with one hand and pulled my knife with the other. " The second I'm leaving you and Charles her with a parting gift. " I said as I brought the blade across the right cheek. She started to wail in pain. When I was finished, I threw her against the wall. Then I went to an unconscious Charles and did the same. After I was done both they a one-inch gash going diagonally across the cheek.

I turned to Veronica " Let's get out of here. " I said as we left the bathroom with Tammie's wails filled the area. Finally, I taught her something that most people should learn. Never fuck with a man's family.

As we were walking down the hallway; the NWO chime went off. " _Ladies and gentle across the globe. I'm Eddward Sanders of the Renegades. I'm Warren Beat of the Order. I'm Ty Williams of the Disciples. I'm Tracy Gardner of the Minutemen. I'm Bobby Lass of the Outcasts. We came here together as one, and we are the Union. We came here to spread a message amongst world to tell Sthither that we are not afraid of you. We are going to keep fighting for a better NWO, and that is not going to happen without taking him out of offic_ e. _We need to stand against his tyranny and bring the peace back._ " Shadow finished and with the others.

Not even two minutes after of the broadcast was sent Militias across the world started to say their messages and hopefully start an uprise. Dozens kept saying their messages even when we got out the door where the others were outside waiting.

I saw my brothers by one of the transports and went to them. After a day like this, I need some quality time with the guys. All of those emotions and hate were finally taken care of for me. Finally, I can sleep peacefully at night knowing that Tammie was regretting her decision of selling my family out to the NWO.

" Well, it looks like you had fun. " Warren said coming from behind me and tapping my arm with a knife wound. I

" You have no idea. Tammie's boyfriend tried to kill me, but I knocked his ass out. " I said.

Warren placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. " With that, did you have that little talk with her and did you do something that you will regret? Because she doesn't deserve to die even after what she has done. " he asked.

" I know Warren she doesn't deserve it, but what she did is still unforgivable. I mean she didn't recognize me at first, but she did her face said it all. Fear, regret, and pain. Don't get me wrong I wanted her experience the same pain I went through. " I answered.

" So, what did you do? " he asked.

" You might not like it, but I left a scar on her and her boyfriend. Nothing too deep nor long. Just enough to leave a reminder of what they did. " I said while showing him the knife which still had the blood on the tip.

" Well, I don't approve, but I'm happy you didn't kill them. See you at Homebase. " he said as he went towards the transport.

I waved him off and looked at Veronica. " Ready to leave? " I asked.

" More than ready. " she answered. We walked down the parking lot passing the cars while looking for mine. In the back, I could see a familiar burgundy color that coated the 70s style frame of my car. It still looks the same as I last had it four years ago.

Veronica whistled at the sight. " Nice car. I bet you are happy to have it back. " she answered.

I went up to the door and opened it for her. " Yeah, you got that right. " I said as she got into the passenger seat. I went around the car while dragging my hand across the hood. I went up to the driver side door and got inside. I started the engine to hear the familiar purr of the engine. It was nostalgic. I put the car into gear and floored it out of the parking lot and went up with the convoy.

 **AN: Well this is my Christmas gift to you all. I know chapters have been coming out slowly. This chapter took longer because I had too many choices to for the confrontation with Rick and Tammie. Also, I plan on making a playlist for the story itself.**


	6. Ch6: Effect

**7/01/2018**

 **08:34 Hrs**

We did it. We finally got our message across the world, and everyone heard it. It was the shot that was heard around the globe. Stither is slowly losing his hold and is unable to contain the blaze that he so desperately tried to extinguish across the land, but it has started to become difficult over the past year. Just think about it all began with a simple convoy raid, and we struck a goldmine. We couldn't have done this with the cooperation of Ghost and the help of our allies. Without them we couldn't as far we are now.

It was our highlight for the day, but today was more eventful for myself. I finally revealed myself in front of Tammie and her douche of a boyfriend. That face she gave after she realized it was me said it all.

Horror. Nothing but, fear and regret.

The way she acted in front of me beforehand with confidence. It was sickening. She never regretted her choices and lived happily for four years with the money she blew. Today, she was nothing but a sobbing mess after she saw me as a rebel. I let off every all of my anger towards her and left a scar to serve as a reminder that your actions will not go unpunished. Now, I can forget about her and move on happily with the people that are my family.

Then I looked at Veronica who was sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat of the Nova as we made our way back into Homebase Echo. I followed the rest of the convoy towards the hangars for our next assignment. I pulled inside of the hangar where Joe and Dutch were talking to the leaders of the Union. The sound of my car coming towards them brought their gazes to me and my vehicle.

I shut off the engine and nudged Vernoica awake only to make her jolt. " The answer is twenty-five over pi! " she said and stopped to look around at her surroundings. " Sorry. " she apologized.

I chuckled. " You have nothing to be sorry about. We're here. " I said as I got out of the car and went up to the rest of the group. " Damn kid, who's ride did you steal this from? " Joe asked.

" From my ex. " I answered simply.

" You must hate someone to steal their car. Hopefully, it was worth it kid. " he said while examining the front of the car.

I stood next to him with a painful smile. " Yeah, after four years I get my car back from her. Man, I miss this beauty. " I added.

Joe looked at me confused. " There is no way in hell this your car. " he said.

I went up to the passenger seat of the Nova and reached underneath the seat to hopefully find what I was looking for. I felt around until I felt an envelope. I retrieved the envelope and went over to Joe. " This is the evidence right here. It contains the receipts and pictures of the restoration. That should be the proof you need. " I said and gave him the envelope.

Joe took the envelope and took out a series of photos. He examined the pictures and looked at me. " Kid, you did well on this car, but what are you going to do with it? Surely, you are not taking this to war. " he asked.

I grabbed the keys from my pocket and gave them to him. " Well, since we are leaving tomorrow and I can't take it with me. " I place the keys in his hand. " I want you to take care of it while I'm gone. " I finished. Even he was a dick towards me, but that is because of me dating Veronica. He is a good man, and I trust him.

" Thanks, Rick and I'll make sure I'll keep her in good shape while you are gone. We will not see you off tomorrow due to the heat you all have gained, but it was good to help you all." he said. Then he went around and shook the leaders' hands and went to give Veronica farewell hug.

" Thanks for all the help. We could never repay you for what both of you did. " I said to them.

Before he got in the driver's seat, he stared at me. " There is one thing. "

" And what would that be? " I asked.

" Win this war and bring back the peace. " he said and started the engine and headed off with Dutch following him with his pick up.

I waved them off and turned to face Shadow. " So, what time do we leave boss? " I asked.

" We leave in the morning that should be plenty of time for us to gather everything. " he said.

" Any word from our mysterious messenger yet? " I asked.

He scratched his chin. " Rolf is currently listening for any traffic from him. Hell, he told me that Thief is still picking up signals across the world. Stither is going to have a lot to handle. " he answered.

" I will be expecting something soon then. I'll catch you around. " I said. Veronica and I waved them off and headed back to our living quarters. Along the way, the troops were celebrating a successful mission with zero casualties. They need this — a flawless victory with no death, which today was. I don't have any idea what the future might hold for us or what the stranger's next request. Time will only tell what will happen.

* * *

Eight **hours later.**

" Well, that should be everything, Rick. " Veronica said while zipping the last of the bags.

" Thank god it's over. I can't stress how much I hate moving. You settle down in one area, and you grow accustomed to the climate, but then we have to move last minute. " I said while gesturing with my hands.

Veronica only laughed at my gesturing. " You big dork. " she chuckled out.

I only stared at her. " Hey, I was being serious. " I said much to my chagrin.

" Yeah, I know, but you are such a goof. Who would've thought that a guy like you that is all rough and tough is a dork. " she laughed.

I decided to be bold and grabbed her right hand and placed my right hand on her lower back and leaning towards her. " I know, but you love it. " I said in a mock Italian accent.

She laughed once more, and I stood her up again. " Yes, I do. Too bad we can't spend more time together. I have to help Nazz again with the medical supplies. " She said while going to the hatch.

" Man, just leave again why don't you. " I said jokingly.

She stuck her tongue out and continued down the hatch. She left me all alone in the cockpit of the C17, and I walked towards the remaining seats of aircraft and sat down and look outside to view the last day of Homebase Echo. We moved a lot since I joined and we lost many comrades in battle. Four years of traveling through the country with my brothers and sisters evading UWPF and NWO. Now we are moving out tomorrow. Where we are going no one knows.  
So, I sat there staring at the overcast that started to clear up revealing the sunset that was fastly approaching. I took out a small metal tin and opened it that had my cigarettes and my spare lighter. I placed the thin cancer stick in my mouth and grasped the flip lighter that I had in my pocket. I lit the lighter and lit the cigarette and took the a smooth inhale until I felt my lungs burn with the smoke. I exhaled and filled the cabin with smoke. I sat there for a few minutes relaxing until the hatch door opened up. I turned around to see Psycho come in.

" Hey brother, how you are holding up? " he asked.

I extinguished my smoke. " Doing alright Jacob. What brings you up here? " I asked.

Psycho took the co-pilot seat next to me. " The others are having a get-together and wanted to see if you wanted to come. Since this is the last night in the Homebase, " he answered.

I looked at him. " Yeah, that sounds great right about now. " I said while standing and walking over to grab my guitar in the back. " Might as well make it a night to remember. " I finished.

Psycho chuckled. " You got that right Rick. We've all earned this, and some music would make it better. " he said, and we climbed down the hatch. We walked past the bunks that were once occupied by dozens of troops, but now lays the fragments of that once a hub for people to rest and relax.

Homebase Echo might be the shortest base we had, but this is where we took a chance. When I first join; Shadow only allowed us to do scouting and raid missions. Rarely he would have us attack UWPF officers. He did not want to risk every man and woman that were with us for something on the lines of fighting the UWPF headlong. It was only till last year he authorized the attack on the UWPF that held a town hostage. That battle was our first major victory, and many more will come.

" Hard to believe we are leaving our home tomorrow. Feels like yesterday since we got here. " Psycho said as we walked through the aircraft boneyard.

" Yeah hard to believe it. At this rate, war is over the horizon. " I said with worry.

" Yeah, I just want it to end now. Almost six years on the run and I want it to end so I can live again. " he said as we started to approach the area where Devil, KOS, and Predator were piling wood in the center of the clearing. While Price, Shadow, Nails, Plank, Shepard, and Daredevil were chatting with on another. Warren, Ty, Tracy, and Bobby were busy unloading kegs off a truck for tonight.

I looked towards the group as they were unloading the kegs. " Where did they get all of this beer? " I asked.

Psycho only chuckled. " Rick I thought you were more observant than that. Dutch came back earlier and gave us ten kegs of his beer for what we did this morning. " he explained.

I nodded at the answer. Tonight was going to be a good night. Beer, friends, and music tonight. Nothing more, nothing less. Soon everyone in the area went up to the kegs to receive the amber liquid that was waiting to be consumed. I grabbed a cup and filled it to the brim with a thin layer of foam over the top.

Before I could take a sip, Shadow went up to the truck a beer in his hands. " Everyone, I would like to say thank for this day. All of you did extraordinary well out in the field. Today we showed the public and the NWO that we are not afraid. This the first step to end this war and we are not going to quit, but tonight we celebrate our victory. Enjoy yourself, you all have earned it! " he cheered and started to chug his beer. The crowd started to cheer with him and the night has officially begun.

For the next hour. Dozens of rebels were hanging out with their own separate groups enjoying the good times for the night. For once we felt like regular people just for the night. I look towards the night sky with hundreds of stars littered the night sky with the bright orange glow from the enormous bonfire in the center on of the clearing.

I looked towards the fire and couldn't help, but the feeling of nostalgia coming back to me. Just remember all of the camping trips I took with my family as a kid with my family. My mom teaching us how to find wild berries and herbs to help in cooking and my dad teaching all three of us to play the guitar. Also reminds me of the homecoming game bonfire the students hosted every year in the forest behind my school. Friends just hanging out having a good time in their youthful splendor. I remember spending those nights with Tammie and Warren staring at the starry night sky in the back of Warren's pickup questioning life. Now I'm spending it with my brother and sisters. KOS, Devil, Psycho, and Gwen were sitting with me on one of the many aircraft wings that were scattered.

KOS was downing the last of his beer. " Man, what a day! We made our march into town, and we said our message. Then tomorrow we are going back on the run. " he said while throwing his cup at the ground.

Gwen leaned forward to see KOS. " I don't know about you, but I can't stand running anymore. " she said quietly.

Devil took a sip of his beer and faced her. " Gwen, you better get used to it because I've been running since the protest and since I've joined. " he said simply.

" I know, but I'm ready for it to end. " she said again while bringing her knees to her chest.

" Don't worry little lotus. It will happen but just enjoy the night. It is not common that we have a celebration like this, so I recommend just to relax." Devil said as he gestured at the bonfire where union troops were gathered.

" Your brother is right. The last time we had something like this everyone was hungover including us. Edd learned from this mistake and only did these type of things after something big. The last one was when we exposed the UWPF and the NWO. It was a significant success, and we didn't celebrate till five days of getting to Homebase Delta. Everyone was having a good night with beer flowing, and the crystal clear lake was so inviting. " Psycho added in.

We all chuckled at the memory of that night. I remember jumping and in that lake and dragging Veronica with me. It was a night to remember, and I know there is going to be more in the future.

" Well, that sounds great, but why is he still serving beer then know some people are going to be hungover? " Gwen asked.

Psycho walked to her and place a hand on her shoulder and pointed at the kegs. " There is only three kegs. The last time he brought kegs, there were at least ten. Now three is over three hundred of us. " he explained.

" Oh. Thank god the last thing I need to do is drag Ryusuke's drunken ass back to mom and dad. " she laughed.

" Not if I do it first. " a voice said from behind. We all looked behind us to see Cipher approach and took a seat next to Devil. " If anyone is going to take my drunken man. It's me. " she said as she pecked his cheek.

KOS, Psycho, and I looked baffled at this. When did this two hook up and how long have they been together?

" Ruby, I've told you not to embarrass me in front of the guys. " Devil said in protest.

Cipher only went in and started to wrap herself around him. " What is my man scared of his friends seeing us together? " she said with a sultry voice.

" Ryusuke? " I asked.

" Yes, Rick? "

" How long has this been going on? " I asked.

Devil nervously chuckled and explained on how he and Ruby became an item. We all congratulated him and his new found love. For the rest of the night went off without a hitch. We were telling stories of our past lives, and i played some songs for the group. It was a great night. A night that I will treasure and remember till the day I die. Even though it is short and war is just around the corner. This is our night and nothing willing change that.

* * *

 **Three hours later.**

After the party, we all went back to our living quarters and rest for one final night in Homebase Delta. Midnight was fast approaching and the night sky was litter with stars that shined dimly throughout the night as I sat atop of the C17 playing my guitar. Now the night comes and it is my only friend.

As I was strumming my guitar I heard the hatch open. " I thought I heard music up here. " Veronica said.

I turned to face her only to see her wearing a sports bra and some track shorts. I was stunned at her appearance. It wasn't often I saw her like this. " Hey, beautiful you are just in time for my private concert. " I said as she sauntered towards me.

" I guess I can stay for a few before hitting the hay. " she said taking a seat next to me and leaning against my right shoulder.

I was only playing some random notes. The moon was shining and the brightened the night. Like a beacon to a person who seems lost and forgotten but the light shines through the dark. " Got any request V? " I asked as I still played.

"Surprise me. " she said.

I looked towards the moon again. It was a good night for this song. I placed my fingers on the appropriate strings and began to play Clair de Lune. The first note radiated loudly, but with a tender embrace of warmth. Veronica leaned up closer as I played the sweet melody.

Each note was played with such emotion that I refuse to stop. This song brought back a whirlwind nostalgia from my past and my experiences as a child. Countless summers spent by the creek with my brothers and friends. Pretending to be pirates, swimming in the stream, and camping out there every summer. Then experiencing love for the first time and received my first kiss at the age of twelve. And learning heartbreak at a young age when I learned that one of my friends had died from a drunk driver.

I opened my eyes and looked at the moon as I played the last note. I looked down towards Veronica to see those beautiful blue eyes shine brighter. "What do you think? " I asked.

She leaned in and gave me a tender kiss. She released me. " I love it. " she said softly.

" I knew you will. " I said as I stood up while grabbing Veronica's arm and bringing her to my feet. " Let's get some sleep. " I finished as we went down the hatch together.

When inside and I placed my guitar by our packed clothing. I began to strip down everything except for my boxers and set my clothes on the side for the morning. I approached the bed and lifted the covers to finally get some sleep.

" Rick. "

Or not.

" Yeah, hun. " I asked wondering what she wanted. She knows we need to be up early.

" I'm curious about something. About what happened this morning at the embassy. " she asked.

" Is it about Tammie? " I questioned.

" Yeah, when you went off on her, you said you had sex with her. Was she your first? " she asked.

Well, this is awkward. So, I took a deep breath. " Yeah, she was, but that doesn't matter anymore. Why are you bringing this up? " I asked.

She got up and leaned in front of me. " Because a bitch like that doesn't deserve you. So, I was thinking after the mission that I could show you how much you mean to me. We've been through thick and thin and been fighting each other struggles for so long. I just want to thank you for everything. " she said.

I rose up from the cot and face her while she was only on my lap. " Veronica, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm certainly not forcing you. Don't get me wrong I'm flattered by this. " I said as I moved her black hair away from her stunning blue eyes.

She gave me the same uplifting smile that brought me away from the dark pit of despair and loneliness. " I know Rick. I don't have to, but I want to. Not out of desperation nor out of lust. I want to do this out of love. " she said as she slowly inched forward.

I gave in and leaned into the kiss and began to caress her slowly.

For the rest of the night was pleasurable for both of us for the first time. Sharing that moment together was something to remember, and this girl is something special. I refuse to let her go, and the same could be said for me. For nearly a year together we've been through thick and thin as a couple

* * *

 **The next morning.**

The morning after was a good morning to wake up to, but it was time to go again. I've spent most of my morning gathering all the packed supplies and loading them up into the trucks. Been doing this since 0500 with Maverick, Viper, and Devil.

I grunted as I lifted the last box of ammo into the back of Plank's truck. " Alright, Johnny that should be the last of it. " I said as I let off a tired sigh.

" Thanks again for the help guys. I've would've been here longer if you guys didn't show up. " Plank said while taking a seat on the tailgate of the truck.

" Anytime brother. " Devil replied, and we gathered around the tailgate.

We all sat there for a good five minutes with each other smoking and relaxing. Well, all except for one nervous looking Maverick. " You alright there Ollie? I know traveling on the road again can be daunting, but- " I managed to say.

" Well, we need to leave now. " he urged.

" What the matter man? We are done, but we don't leave until we got orders from Shadow. Just be patient. " Plank added.

" Just trust me on this. We need to go now. " he panicked.

At this moment we all had a hint of concern from listening to the blonde. I mean he was never like this at all. " Ollie, you tell us why. " Devil tried to reassure him to no avail.

There was only a brief moment o silence before Viper went up to Maverick. " Dude, just tell us what's wrong. You've been acting like this all morning and if you don't tell us. I will- " a gunshot cut him off.

From that moment Viper was standing there in front of Maverick demanding of what the hell was going on. I was in a daze. Blood and trace amounts of brain tissue covered all of us. Viper, our brother in arms who was enjoying himself last night and living like there was no tomorrow was gone. The same boy where we found him on the side of the street and fought beside us in Titusville is laid dead on the dry Tucson soil with blood pooling around him.

" Rick get to cover! " Plank yelled as I snapped out of my trance and took cover behind his truck. A fucking ambush. It had to be a fucking ambush of all days.

" Shadow, we are being ambushed by the gate! We sustained one casualty and we need back up now!" Devil barked over the radio. As he was doing this; Plank and I tried to provide covering fire for him and Maverick who was panicking in a fetal position while this was going on.

" Johnny! How many do we got?! " Devil yelled as he joined in the fray.

" Roughly, forty UWPF at the gate. " he said as he climbed over in the back of the truck. He soon came back with a crate of explosive motors and dropped them by our feet. Without hesitation Devil, Plank, and I started to grab the motors and started priming them.

We began to throw the weighted projectiles at the gate where the UWPF were releasing a storm of hellfire. Soon the airfield was littered with a cacophony of explosions and screams. This continued for three minutes until we gunfire stopped. Devil pulled a mirror out of his pocket and brought over the truck.

" Alright, seems to be clear now. " he said as he placed the mirror back in his pocket. He turned to face Maverick. " Ollie, care to explain what this was about? " he threatened.

Maverick only replied in a whimper. Truthfully, I wasn't having it. So, I lifted him. " Listen, you bastard I know you had something to do with this. So, start talking! " I yelled as I slammed him against the truck.

" I'm s-s-sorry. I-I-I didn't mean for this to happen. " he whimpered.

It only infuriated me more. We trusted this guy and sold us out. " Sorry isn't going to bring Viper back you cunt. He was a good kid, but you did this to him. " I said as I slammed him at the truck. I walked away from him while pinching the bridge of my nose. I just lost a brother and this motherfucker only has to say sorry for it.

" Rick behind you! " Plank yelled. I turned to see a UWPF soldier armed with a piece of metal coming swinging towards me. I didn't have time to evade and faced the full blunt force against my head. The impact brought me to the ground. I could feel my vision fade slowly and only hear a high pitched ring in my ears as Devil and Plank dispatched the soldier. They came to me trying to keep me awake, but it was fruitless and I felt myself slip into darkness.

 **AN: Sorry about the late update, but this was surprisingly hard to write.**


	7. Ch7: Afterlife

Darkness is all I saw after getting hit in the head by the soldier. It only took one hit to incapacitate me. Just one hit from a piece of pipe that could've killed me. Hell, I'm probably dead right now, but I can't tell. Everything was dark and cold in this void.

 _" Cause some trouble there didn't you. "_

A voice called out from the darkness. I turned frantically trying to find the source of the unknown distorted voice, but I couldn't see where the origin of the noise was coming from.

" Who are you!? " I yelled out in the abyss.

A short laugh could be heard in the darkness. It sounded like the person or whatever it was surrounded me. " _It is odd that you are here this early._ " it said.

" What do you mean? Who are you and where am I? " I asked with anger and fear in my voice.

The voice only chuckled in response. " _Who I am to you doesn't matter and for where you are in the afterlife_ _dear child. You are technically not supposed to be here._ " the voice answered.

I froze after he told me. The Afterlife. I'm dead; I can't be dead. I have so much to lose and to live for. I can't die now with my brothers and sisters fighting without me. Tim, Ryusuke, Jacob, Warren, Ed, Eddward, Eddy, Marie, Lee, May, Kevin, Nazz, Johnny, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, and Veronica. I can't leave them behind. " I'm not dead! " I yelled out in protest.

" _Dear child, you are not dead per se. You are stuck in between the realms of life and death. Your body is alive, but your soul is disconnected from your very being._ " the voice explained.

" So, I'm in purgatory? " I asked fearing the worst.

" _Yes, my dear child, but it is not all bad._ " the voice chuckled.

" What do you mean it isn't that bad! I'm stuck in a dark abyss, and you are tormenting me. You better show yourself! " I lashed out at the voice.

" _Well, just claim down and open your eyes child._ " the voice said again.

I opened my eyes only to reveal a cloudy sky above me. I rose to my feet to just to be on some sort of cloud layer that I was previously resting on. I checked myself to see that I was in the same clothes when I got hit.

" See, wasn't that hard. " the voice said from behind me. I turned to see a male in his twenties staring back at me. He was standing a six foot and had a messy long hairstyle which was black. His eyes were brown, and his skin was tanned. " Well, are going to keep staring at me or what? " he asked.

" Sorry, who are you. You cannot be the same voice I heard earlier. " I said while examining him further.

He only laughed in response. " Sorry, I just like to mess with newcomers. The name is Damien. I've been here for some time. " he said while offering a hand.

I cautiously accepted. " Yeah, my is- "

" Richard Arthur Patterson. I've known your name since you got here. " he cut me off.

" Right, so Damien. " I said.

" Yes Richard? " he asked in return.

I don't know who this guy is, but he is starting to piss me off already with his antics. " How long have been out for? Surely, it can't be that long since I just woke up. " I asked.

He snapped his fingers. " Well, my dear boy you've been out cold for a month and a half. " he answered.

I'm frozen at this. My body has been in a coma for over a month. How is this possible. " What? " I muttered.

" Yes, my dear boy. Time is a different rate here. Hell, I'm impressed they didn't pull the plug on you yet! " he laughed.

I was starting to lose my damn patience with this man. " Alright, you piece of shit you better tell me why I'm here. "

" Or what? " he asked playfully.

I grabbed him by his shirt collar. " Or I'll find another way to kill you again. I'm not here to play games with you. I just want to get back to the real world. I want to be back with my family. " I said as I let him go. They are all I have left.

" Well, I can help you on that, but you have to endure a journey to the other side. " Damien said while pointing towards the other side where a light shined like a beacon. " That over there is your way out of this everlasting hell. If you want I'll guide you. " he offered.

" Yeah, it should not take long. " I replied.

" Well, you'll have to endure three trials along the way. If you are ready we'll start now. " he said as he started to walk towards the beacon. I followed closely behind him and at a steady pace.

* * *

We traveled through the barren cloudly landscape for what seemed like an eternity. I don't how long this will take, but I'm willing to make this journey so I can get back home. And I have to trust this man to lead me in the right direction.

" You are about to come to your first trial. " Damien warned.

" Alright, when do I start? " I asked.

Suddenly, the once dark clouded area transformed into a cornfield with a farm in the background. This place seems awfully familiar. As I was taking in the surrounding area, I saw Damien slowly dissipate. " Get to the other side and don't get lost in the past. " he said before disappearing in the field of corn.

Before I got a chance to say something; the sounds of children filled the air. I look over and saw two kids coming towards me. " Ricky, come play with us. Jason and me found this awesome creek down the field. " one of them said. I froze at the realization. It was my brothers, but younger. How can this be? I

" What? " I said.

" Don't play dumb Ricky. We said we found an awesome creek. We should go play there! " Danny exclaimed.

" No, I heard you. Where are am I and what year is it? " I asked even more confused than before.

They both laughed. " Come on we know you are stupid, but not that stupid. We are at grandma and grandpa's! Now come on. " Jason said anxiously.

I placed my hand on my head. I remember now; it was the summer of 2007 in Illinois. It was the last year that year before I saw my grandparents before they died in a car wreck later that year.

" Well, I'll catch up with yall later. " I said.

" Your loss. " Jason said as they both took off running to the nearby forest.

When they ran, I thought of what Damien said. What does mean when I should not get lost in the past. How am I going to get out of here and where do I start? I kept thinking while sitting on the old stump as a gust of wind blew some yard debris. It caught my attention. It might be a clue for all I know, so I followed it towards my grandparent's house. The wind kept blowing the debris over towards the house like it was urging me to go inside.

I approached the porch, and my grandparents were talking from behind the screen door. " Tyler, are you almost done cleaning that damn thing? I know the kids are not in here, but please hurry up and put it away. They, we will be back soon, and I don't want them to see that gun on the table. " grandma said.

" Oh, they all saw a gun before, but I'll put it away for you. " grandpa said as he finished cleaning an M1 Garand. The very same one I had. I decided to go through the screen door and make myself known. Both grandma and grandpa Patterson looked towards me. " Hey, there little Ricky. What are doing in here; shouldn't you be playing with your brothers? " he asked with a smile.

Little Ricky. Haven't been called that in a while. " I decided I didn't want to play with them. " I said simply.

Grandpa saw through me. He offered a seat which I took. " What is the matter boy? " he asked.

Grandma stopped what she was doing and took a seat at the table. I exhaled slowly. " Have you ever dwelled on the past? " I asked both of them.

They both looked at each other and faced me. Probably not expecting this from a kid. " What brought this up, Richard? " Grandma asked.

" Well, my friend said that before we came here. I don't know what it means. " I stated.

Grandpa grabbed his rifle and held it in both hands. " See this rifle kiddo? " he said.

" Yeah, is it special? " I asked even though I know everything about the weapon.

" This rifle has served as the primary battle rifle for the US military during the second world war. Reliable and rugged. This one is special though. This particular rifle belonged to your great uncle. " he then held with one hand.

" Really? " I asked. Not knowing the history of this particular rifle. I didn't know my great uncle's M1 at all.

" Yeah, he was a good man. We both joined at a young age after Pearl Harbor. We both lied our ages and we went in not knowing the consequences, but we were young and unafraid. " he paused and pulled out a picture out of his wallet and showed it to me. " That is your great uncle Jeremy Patterson. " he said.

" Wow. " I muttered.

" We were in two years in the European theater and his company was sent out to patrol a local village. I waited for him for days. Days turned to weeks until I've received news from the Colonel. He was shot and killed in an ambush. The news froze me. It can't be, that my own brother is dead. Not too long after the war ended and everyone was celebrating except me. My brother's death has affected me to the core. My mother and father did not take the news lightly and my father said I should've protected him. " he began to shed a tear.

Grandma went up to him and began to comfort him. " I've spent years dwelling over his death that I was nearly not human anymore. My only solace was alcohol. I refused to move forward until your grandmother saw me one night in a bar holding a half-empty bottle of whiskey. She was about to kick me out, but she saw me cry. Instantly she knew I was broken. She helped me out of my depression and brought me back on my feet. " he said while looking up at me.

" So, you kept moving forward after your brother's death, but still kept his memory alive? " I said while pointing at the M1.

" Yes kiddo. Don't dwell in, but never forget it and learn from it. " he answered.

I went up to them and hugged them both. " I love you two so much and I won't forget you. " I said.

" congratulations you passed your first trial. " Damien said out of nowhere. I recoiled and looked around to see the endless grey void again. I was back in my normal form and looked at my hands where I was holding grandparents in a tender embrace were now gone.

" God these trials are going to be an emotional rollercoaster isn't it. " I said as I wiped a small tear from my eyes.

" Buddy you have no idea. These trials are meant to test your will and are based on you. For example; you were always thinking about your past after your family died right? " Damien asked. I nodded in response. " The trial was set on a memory that taught you a lesson in the past. Your goal was to relearn it and move on. Which you did. " he finished as we walked through the endless void.

" So, each trial was designed specifically for me? I'm not looking forward for the next test to begin. " I complained. Not too long after my statement, the void started to release a whirlwind of chaos that I was blinded. A cacophony of shrill screams littered the air, and I tried desperately to cover them up for the painful cries. Even with all my will, I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

Now for the second time, I was out and felt myself floating in the same void again. I don't want to be back here again! I needed to get out now. I moved around my arms and legs trying to get myself out of the darkness but had no idea where I was going.

I felt like it was no use that I was going to die in this endless black pool. I laid there motionless awaiting death to take me.

" _**Killer.**_ "

I snapped myself awake to only to see nothing again. " Hello? " I called out.

" _**Killer. Judgment.**_ " A lone voice called out again. Judgment? For what?

" Whoever is there reveal yourself! I am already sick of playing your games. " I yelled out again into the void like when I first got here. Hopefully, I will receive a response.

" **_No games only judgement._** " the voice called out again.

Out of the darkness, two red orbs appeared in front of me. I tried took a step back, only to have my feet and legs covered a thick black tar. I desperately tried to move as the tar slowly seeped towards my upper body. " Get this shit off me you prick! " I yelled in a panic towards the red orbs.

" _**Watch you tongue child or I'll drown you in my void.**_ " the voice said. The two blaring orbs of light came closer and the same tar that was covering me began to pool in front of me. The black mass only grew and it began to take shape as a humanoid figure minus some facial features. " ** _Welcome to your second trial Richard Patterson._** " The creature spoke in a low raspy voice.

" Kinda figured since it is I was knocked out and ended up here again. " I stated and the figure reached out and grabbed me with his arm. I could feel the tar seeping into my mouth. The thick black sludge was revolting and I tried desperately to push it out that I let out muffled cries.

The figure let go and I spat out the revolting substance. " **_That is your last warning boy._ **" the figure warned with his glowing eyes burst in irritation.

" Alright, I'll behave. " I managed to say while spitting out the remaining tar.

" _**Good, it is time to judge you. For as you can see you were sent here because of your actions over the past four years on your mortal realm. Long ago you were pure in heart and you were destined for a bright a future, but you decided to join your family in the training of being a rebel. Then your once pure heart changed when you joined the militia. You started taking countless lives with your brothers and sisters. Your sins have tainted your soul and live a path of darkness. How do you plead.**_ " the figure asked.

I guess my judgment is here and now in purgatory. " I plead guilty on the lives that I've taken. I did what was necessary to live and by finding Eddward and Eddy two days after my family's death. It was my choice and by doing so I knew what I would be doing. " I gave my statement.

The figure turned around and waved his arm in the void. A few orbs of light appeared in front of him and brought them to me. " _**You admit to your guilt, but your actions still have consequences.**_ " The orbs of light began to open showing various people living their lives. " **_These are the people you have affected over your tenure. Dozens of these people are living their lives in misery of your actions. "An image comes in front of me showing a boy in front of a grave._ **" This boy lost his uncle because you chose to take revenge on the man who killed your family. "

I felt a pang of regret. Seeing that boy reminds me when I lost my family. I did this. I took his uncle from this world. The very same man who led the attack on my family. I felt like a monster.

Another image came up showing a middle-aged man who was drinking a bottle of whiskey. His living room was in shambles and looks like he hasn't slept in days. In his hand was a picture with a woman and UWPF soldier with him standing next to the soldier with his hand on his shoulder. " **_He was a proud father of a soldier that served the so-called enemy you chose to fight for your lack of freedom. You took his life when you intercepted a convoy. His father is now divorced and lost his job. Now, he is about to take his own life._** " he pointed at the projection, only to see a note and a shotgun. He was about to take his own life because of me.

Another projection came up to show a mother holding a newborn infant in her hands. She looked so depressed with the child. " _ **This woman just gave birth to this now fatherless girl. All because your group decided to liberate a town from the United World Police Force.** _" he said and the multiple projections started to float by my head.

" _**All these lives have been altered because of you. You took to many lives by trying to bring back the peace that was supposedly lost. Your actions have ruined hundreds more. Now, how do you plan to leave my domain?** _" The entity asked.

I don't know what I was going to do. One wrong answer and I probably go to hell. The thing is what to do. After four years of war and running. There is nothing I could do. No skills, no experience, no resume. I don't want to take another life after this conflict.

" _**Well, Richard Patterson. How do you propose to atone for you deeds?**_ " The entity questioned while inching forward.

" Truthfully, I don't know after this war. I've taken so many lives and I wish not to take more lives after what I did. " I said.

" _**Good so far, but how do you atone for your sins.**_ " it asked again.

I thought about it for a good minute. What should I do for the rest of my life. Fighting is what I've known for four years. It runs in my family, serving our country and communities. Communities? I think there is one thing I can do. " Well, sir I figured a way for me to atone for my sins and taking the lives of others. After this war, I will find a way by serving my community. I will do what most people won't do. " I said.

" _**And what would that be Richard?**_ " he asked.

" I will become a firefighter or an EMT. I'm going to be saving lives instead of taking them. I don't know how, but I will try to find a way to help people. " I answered.

The dark specter stood silent for a second. " _ **Richard Arthur Patterson. You passed.**_ **_Your future actions_** **_may atone for the lives that you take. Be forewarned; if you were to deviate from this path. Your sins will haunt you in the afterlife and in this endless abyss. This is your last chance. Your third and the final trial is waiting._** " the specter said and vanished and the void dissolved and the black tendrils that once held me vanished. I guess this was my last chance. I have no other choice if I want to escape this hellscape.

The dark void slowly faded along with the black tendrils that once held me. The light slowly poured in and blinded me with the harsh rays. It took a moment to readjust my vision to finally see where I am now. Instead of an endless grey void, I was great by an expansive sea with no end in sight. A thick mist covered the sea. Close by a pier was nearby with two people that seemed to be talking to each other. One I instantly recognized as Damien.

" Damien! " I shouted.

He turned around at the sound of my voice. " Rick, good to see that you passed. " he praised.

I walked to him and looked at the small boat with a ragged old man who I assumed was the captain. " So, what is this? " I asked.

Damien looked at me. " This where you make your decision. Where you could go to heaven or to the world of the living. " he answered.

This was my third trail. Choose to go back to the mortal realm or go to heaven. " So, this is it. " I said.

" Yes, you can only choose one. This decision could only be made once. " he gestured to the old man where he stared blankly.

" Well, I think the answer is clear. " I said.

" It is not simple Falcon. " I froze at the sound of the voice behind me. I turned around to see  
Viper standing before me. My brother, my dead friend standing before me.

I went up to him and embraced him. He returned the gesture. " Dallas, it is good to see you. " I sniffled out.

" Same here Rick. I came to see you off. It would be a chance to say goodbye to for once. " he said as he wiped a single tear.

" So, what are you saying? "I asked about what he said.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled. " Look in your pocket. " he said and I listened. I reached in and grabbed what felt like a coin. Pulling the coin out only to find out it was solid gold with intricate designs on it. " That is your toll. Your only toll to pay for the ferry. You only have one and there are no refunds. You can only choose one. " he answered.

I looked at the coin and then at him. " Then why don't you use yours then? " I asked.

" I can't. That is only for the living. Like yourself, you have a chose. It is only for the living to choose to go back to the world of the living or heaven. " he answered.

We all stood there silent. " Remember when we recruited you? " I asked Dallas.

He chuckled. " How can I forget. I lived in Titusville for five months after running from the UWPF. They took my family and I lived on the streets. I remember trying to rob You, Shadow, and Price. You and Price brought me into an alley and had Shadow talk to me. You three listened and helped me. You guys made me feel human again. Giving me a place to stay and feed me every day. " he recounted his memories.

" That is why I'm going back. To help others like you. " I answered simplely. I walked towards the ferry and climbed inside the rickety boat. " Dallas, it was great knowing for the time we had together. I'll see you again brother. " I said to him.

" Same to you Rick. Thanks for being part of my life. Tell Ollie I do forgive him. " he expressed with joy.

" Rick, do me a favor. When this war ends find my family. They should still be in New Orleans. Tell them I love them and I miss them. The name Damien Lachant. " he asked.

I only smiled. " Sure thing bud. "I said while handing my coin to the captain. " I'll see you again someday. and the boat slowly moved towards the mist. I'm coming home to my friends, my comrades, and my lover.

* * *

Beep Beep.

A beeping sound of a heart monitor was prevalent in a silent room. My eyes slowly break open to see a plain grey metallic ceiling. I felt vast amounts of heat sensors and a breathing tube in my mouth. I pulled myself up and grabbed the breathing tupe out and slowly pulled it out. I nearly gaged as the tube came up. I removed the heartbeat sensors and an alarm went off. I just ingored it.

Not even a minute later Nazz and Veronica came rushing in. Their faces were in shock from seeing me sitting there with a smile creeping up on my face. She instantly ran to me much Nazz's chargin. I felt a warm embrace and could feel tears on my bare shoulder.

" Rick! " she sobbed out. " Thank god you are awake! " she said as she looked at me those cobalt blue eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks and on a fresh scar. I wipe my thumb across.

I opened my mouth. " I...miss...you. " I spoke out with a hoarse voice.


	8. Ch8: Out on sea

**AN: Just a heads up this chapter is going to contain racial slurs and comments. In no way that I'm racist and it is for the story. Enjoy**

After feeling the tender embrace of the woman I love, I could feel the warmth and comfort that once help me a year ago. When I was in my coma, she was probably worried beyond all imagining. Still a month and a half. Spending it in limbo and only waking up to find out what happened. Then do my three trials and saying goodbye to my friend Dallas. The poor kid deserved better after what happened to him. After this war, I need to find his family and tell them what happened to their boy.

" Rick, you have an idea of how much I worried for you. Just the thought of you not waking up. " she said with seriousness.

" I...feel...the... " I managed to say before grabbing a bottled water off the table next to me.

She took off the cap and brought to my lips. " Drink, but do it slowly. " she said with care.

I felt the cold liquid rush into my mouth, rehydrating everything. She removed the bottle. " I feel the same way V. Thank you for not giving up on me.

Nazz walked next to my bed frame. " She wasn't the only one. Edd demanded that you got top priority care after seeing you in that condition. He hasn't given up on you along with the others. Veronica even stayed with you on some nights. " She said as she pulled out a Polaroid of her sleeping next to my unconscious body. " Good thing I have that old Polaroid camera. Been saving the blanks for special occasions. " she said.

" Well, thank you all for helping me. I do appreciate it. " I thanked them both. " Question, where are we? We got ambushed in Echo, and we had to leave. " I asked.

Nazz took a sit on the side of my bed. " Well, for the first week, we had to move across the state. We had no choice in where to go. We just kept going until our mysterious guest gave us coordinates and a date to be there. Apparently, we were joined by three other rebel factions when reaching the location. Our guest gave orders to have a cargo ship transport us where we need to be. Right now, we are somewhere in the Atlantic. " She explained.

A ship. I'm on a that is currently sailing somewhere over the Atlantic. " Well, this is certainly a change of pace. I'm guessing we lost most of our equipment, didn't we? " I asked.

Nazz scratched the back of her head. " Yeah, we are back to square one again. We were forced to leave most of the equipment back at Echo. We only have like three humvees, one APC, and a Huey. Along with Ghost and Gizmo's equipment too. " she answered. " I'll be right back. I was ordered to inform Edd once you woke up. " she said while walking out of my room.

" I thought she would never leave. " Veronica said as she proceeded to press her soft, delicate lips upon mine. It was unexpected. She poured every ounce of love and passion into the action. After being in a coma for about a month and a half, she probably felt deprived, and I wasn't there for her. She separated, and we were both gasping for air. " I wanted to do that since you woke up. I missed you Rick. " she added.

" Well, I was here the whole time. " I joked. " Seriously, I missed you too. I thought I was not going to wake up. Veronica, you probably won't believe when I say that I was in limbo. At least I thought I was there. " I said.

I looked at Veronica to see her face light up. " You were there? What did you see? " she asked.

All my memories came flooding back in. " Well, I was in what felt like darkness for what felt like hours. Then, I was awoken by a guy named Damien, and he guided me through three trials. One taught me not to cling to the past. The second I was judged for my sins — the last one I had the option to choose heaven or back to the mortal realm. While I was there, I saw Viper. " I finished with slight hesitation.

Veronica was stunned when I gave her the shortest way to explain what I went through. " You saw Dallas there? Rick what did he say? " she asked.

" He said-" I was cut off when Edd, Lee, Eddy, and Warren walked in through the medical wing door.

" Well, look who finally decided to wake up. Good morning sleepy beauty. " Lee joked.

She laughed until Edd gave a stern look and she abruptly stopped. " Sorry, about that, Rick. She has wanted to do that since you were in a coma. How are you feeling? I imagine that such an impact on your frontal lobe wasn't too pleasant. " he asked.

I rubbed my hand to the bandaged section to my head. I was lucky. " Still, recovering from nausea. How bad was it when you found me? " I asked.

" Well, Nazz manage to find out your skull has been slightly fractured and for the rest of your internals, we have no clue. Regardless, after we found out what happened, we spared no expense on you along with the others. At one point, we had to rob a small town pharmacy to keep you and the others alive. " he explained with a hint of regret in his voice.

" What happened? " I asked.

* * *

 _ **Four weeks ago.**_

 _ **Somewhere in Arizona**_

The dark overcast covered the bright lunar rays of the moon over a small Arizona town. The town was tiny and sparsely populated. Nothing too special even with a significant UWPF base not even five miles outside the city. In the darkness, four figures dressed in all black waited outside of a small pharmacy where an elderly man was preparing to close for the night.

" Alright, Nails and Price keep a lookout when Warren and I go in. This should not take more than twenty minutes. " Edd ordered.

" Be careful in there sockhead. That man is a significant NWO supporter despite being racist. " Eddy said as he stood next to Edd.

" Yeah, he is stubborn, but frail. It shouldn't be hard. " Lee added.

Edd and Warren looked at both of them. " Thank you for your concern. See you in twenty. " Warren said as both headed to the pharmacy.

" Alright, I'm going in the back to gather the prescriptions we need while getting the medical supplies up front. We are not leaving until we fill our bags. Got it? " Shadow asked.

Warren just let out a sigh. " Yeah, I copy. I was thinking that we just are stooping to a new low. We tried to gain support from the public, and now we are robbing a pharmacy in the middle of bum fuck nowhere that is owned by a Nazi of some sort. Do you think this will spread? " Warren contemplated the question.

Edd only pondered the question. " I guess, but this for our troops and our friend. Without this medical supplies; our forces will be crippled. Trust me; I never thought I would see the day that I'll try a rob a store. " Edd said in disappointment.

" You and me both. " Warren shared in the disapproval.

Both Edd and Warren slowly walked up to the pharmacy's entrance where the older man till oblivious to the two dark figures approaching. The two stood on opposites sides of the door. With a final breath, Edd nodded, and both of them enter with their rifles pointed at the shopkeeper. " Get on the fucking ground! " Warren yelled out.

The pharmacist looked terrified and immediately lost strength in his legs and collapsed. " Please, don't kill me! The money is in the register! " he pleaded.

Edd approached the cowering man and forced him onto the waiting room chairs. " Warren go ahead, and duct tape him. " Edd said while pointing the rifle at the man as Warren taped him to the chair.

After taping the pharmacist to the chair, both Warren and Edd went to work to fill their duffle bags with what they came for. Edd vaulted over the counter and ran into the back room while Warren started to clear the aisles. He stuffed his bags with gauze, bandages, antiseptics, and braces.

While doing so the pharmacist was stunned. His blood started to boil when it dawned on him that these men were not here for his money. Just medical supplies and prescription drugs. These men where rebels. " Hey, you fucking nigger! Get your monkey ass and your friend out of here! Rebels are not welcomed here. " he slurred.

Warren turned around to face the pharmacist. " Excuse you? " he said in utter disgust.

" What?! Did you get cotton in your ears? I said rebels get out of here! You all cause so much unnecessary bullshit, and I want yall out! " he yelled out.

Warren was not having any of it, so he went up to the man and wrapped duct tape around his mouth. " That'll shut you up you racist pig. " he said calmly and finished packing the duffle bags.

After a few minutes of stuffing the duffle bags Warren toss both of his on his shoulder. " Edd! I'm ready to blow this joint! " he said and not even a moment after he yelled. Edd came out and vaulted over the counter.

" Sir thank you for cooperating even though you are a racist bigot and you deserve this. Good night. " Edd said as he slammed the door and the two began to run back into the desert.

Eddy and Lee saw the two come running and they joined them. They ran around the quarter mile to reach their Jeep. Eddy and Lee both occupied the front seats as Warren and Edd placed their bounty on the back and hopped into the back truck and grabbed onto the light bar for support. They sped through the night without a sign of slowing down.

* * *

 **The Present.**

" My lord. It has come down to that. " I said calmly.

" Yes, It was worth it for not only you, but the others. Without the supplies; we could've lost at least twenty troops. Thankfully we didn't. " Edd explained.

" So, what happened? " I asked.

Edd looked at his command staff and back to me. " Im afraid that Ollie has caused the ambush. He was a splinter cell agent sent to spy on us. " he said dreadfully.

" Yeah, that boy had a lot of potential with us. I would've never expect the guy to betray us. Hell, he killed the soldiers with us and he was working for them. " Eddy said while clenching his fist.

" He is an agent of the NWO. He would've done anything not to be compromised. " Lee placed her hand on Eddy's shoulder. " Still he betrayed us and he will pay. " She finished.

" True his motived did injure countless others but thank god we had some help. " Edd said.

I looked at him confused. " Help? We had help during the attack? " I asked.

Edd looked at Veronica and only nodded. " Rick, you might not like this. But Tammie and her posse help us escaped the city. They found where we were staying and they wanted forgiveness. They were going to tell us that, but the UWPF got to us first. They provided us with transportation, and we left the city. " she answered.

After what I did to her and Charles was unspeakable. I thought it was justified after what she did. Even with that, she wanted redemption. " Is she with us? " I asked.

" Yes and along with her posse. Would like to talk to them? " Warren asked.

I gave it some thought I only nodded. " Yes, I guess I have to make amends. " I chuckled half-heartedly.

Edd pulled out is radio. " Eden, what is your location? " he asked.

Not too long after a response came over the speaker. " _I'm topside Shadow at the C section,_ " she replied.

" Good stay where you are at; we have two personnel coming to see you. " he clipped the radio back onto his belt after finishing. " Alright, Veronica since you know the ship already give Rick assistance to section C. " he turned to face me. " It is good to see you awake brother, but we need to care of some business with Ollie. If you get the time we will be at sublevel two. " he finished as he, Warren, Eddy, and Lee walked out.

" Well, I need tend with the other patients. You two be careful now. " Nazz said as she left.

Veronica and I were now the only ones in the room. " You ready Rick? " she asked.

" Yeah. " I said as I tried to stand up. My muscles in my legs began to buckle slightly. I did manage to grasp the table in front of me and try to regain my balance. My muscles in my legs and the rest of my body were atrophied after spending six weeks in a coma. I looked at Veronica to only see worry across her features. " I'm good. Just need to use these legs again. " I chuckled.

" Good, even though you just woke up and walking I want you to take it easy. I do have you clothes ready for you though as she pointed at the neatly stacked garments with a pair of military boots on top.

I went up to her and kissed her forehead. " I'm lucky to have someone like you. " I expressed happily.

" And I you. " she said softly, and I began to change out of my medical garbs and my clothes. It took some time, but I managed to finish. I grabbed my old leather jacket and wrapped it around and slid it on my sleeves. It was good to be back.


	9. Ch9: Amends

When I stepped out of the interior of the ship I was blinded by the fierce light of the Gods shining down over the mid-Atlantic. I instinctively shielded my eyes from the harsh light. The familiar warmth of the suns rays and the smell of salty ocean air was a little too much to take in at once after being in bed for six weeks. When I finally adjusted my eyes, I could see nothing but cargo containers stretching the entirety of the ship. Row upon row there were rebels of our faction and others spread apart.

" Welcome to the Saxton. We have been on this ship for some time. " Veronica gestured at the stacks of shipping containers.

" I see. Edd did say we share this ship with three other groups. Any of them trouble? " I asked.

She let out an exasperated groan. " The two out of the three are good. One of them is just a bunch of washed-up degenerates — just a bunch of unorganized ruffians to put it. " she answered.

" How bad are we talking? " I asked regretting the answer.

" Well, they like to hit on the girls, especially the taken ones. I've been harassed by them lately. " she answered.

I just rubbed the front of my head in frustration. " Really, a bunch of punks. At least I'm here to help to kick their asses. " I said, trying to reassure her.

" Don't count on it, all of the leaders agreed to prevent any violence, or you will be locked in one of the containers in the ship. So, far, only two people are locked up. " she said.

As we were walking, I noticed a little group of three men in between the containers. They were eyeballing my girlfriend. One of them whistled, and the others were howling at her. " Hey there, sweet cheeks! " one of them yelled.

Veronica only pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's them again. " she said in complete disgust. From the corner of my eye, I saw the tree creep up to Veronica and me.

" Hey, there, girly. Its been a while since I saw you. I think I got pain in my crotch and I could use a " physical " examine down there. " The tan man with blond dread locks.

" Only in your dreams shrimp dick. Now would you mind, we got business to attend to. " Veronica said with an annoyed tone.

The group just laughed at her. " Come on; it would only take a second, and your vegetable boyfriend wouldn't know. Hell, even scrawny can watch. " he said.

I was disgusted by this man. His posse has no dignity at all. Respect the woman and her wishes. " Buddy, leave us alone, and we will be on our way. " I tried to warn him.

" What are you going to do about dipshit. Are you trying to get into her pants too? She already has a boyfriend who is a vegetable. " he said while looking into my face. " Besides, the guy is knocked out, and they need to throw him overboard so I can have this sweet piece of ass to myself. " he said as he began to grope her ass in the process.

I instinctively push the man away. " Dude, what is your problem? " he asked while approaching me with his posse coming behind him to back him up.

" My problem is you. Now, turn away and forget this ever happen final warning. " I warned him.

" I'm going to kick your ass before you-. " he barely managed to say as I latched on to his shoulders and forced him against the cargo container. I grabbed his sidearm from his hip which was a single-action revolver that was covered in rust due to years of mistreatment. So, I pushed the barrel to the roof of his mouth. He stopped along with his posse.

" Or else what? Listen punk; I've dealt with your kind before. Like to mess with women and try to have your way with them. I don't see a purpose for you in this war!" I yelled as I forced the gun into the back of his throat.

" Dude calm down. It was all innocent fun. " one of them said. He was dressed like a typical skater except with a gear harness on him.

" I guess painting the cargo container with his brains is innocent fun too. " I said as I pulled back on the hammer of his single-action revolver.

" Dude, stop please! He didn't mean it! " the second guy pleaded. He wore an opened plaid button-up shirt with a black tank top underneath.

" Why should I? The guy wanted me over overbroad so he can have his way with my girlfriend. "I asked.

" We will leave you and your girl alone. Please, let Diaz go. " the skater said with desperation in his voice.

I looked up at the man currently known as Diaz. The same man was acting all cool and confident, and now he is a mess. Tears and mucus ran down his face and onto my hand. He is not ready for war. " Fine. " I said as I released him. " I'm keeping the revolver though. This weapon is not meant for the war we are about to enter, and you are irresponsible. Now, get the fuck out of here! " I yelled as the three ran away.

I looked up at Veronica. " You alright hon? " I asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I wish you didn't put the man's gun in his mouth and threaten to blow his brains out. Still, thank you. " she commented.

I was about to retort, but I heard a slow clapping. I turned to see the source of the clapping and saw Tammie and Charles standing there. Tammie looked a lot different from our last encounter. She wore basic cargo pants and wore a red t-shirt with a tactical vest over it. She had her hair in a tight braid and the cut which I gave her was finally healed.

Charles surprised me the most. I thought the man was skinny, but his arms were all lean muscle. He wore simple jeans and a tank top. Around his torso was a simple harness and had ammo pouches around his waistline.

" Typical for Rick defending his loved ones. To be honest, it was one thing I missed about you. Good to see that you are awake. " Tammie said as she tries to embrace me.

I backed up. Even though she helped our group when I was in a coma, but she is still responsible for the death of my family. " Yeah, I guess it is good to see you, Tammie. " I said. There was a brief silence between us.

" Rick, I'm sorry. " she broke the silence. " What I did was unforgivable, and I understand you don't want to forgive me, but I'm willing to change. To possibly seek redemption for my actions and being blinded by Stither's agenda. You were right. He started to take more lives and oppressing the populace. So, if you can give me a chance, I will prove myself out there. " she explained.

I looked back at Veronica, and she urged me to go up to her. I only shook my head and thought there would be a day to forgive my ex. I went up to her and wrapped my weak, atrophied arms around her. It reminded me all the times we spent together before the war. I was ignorant and naive, but I was in bliss.

" I forgive you, Tammie. " I released the embrace and looked at her in the eyes. " We both have to atone for our sins someday, and you've just begun. " I finished.

She began to tear up. " Thank you, Rick. I promise you won't regret it. " she said.

" I hope so. Now, since you joined us; in about a week, I want your group to train with my group. You are going to be doing basic physical and close quarters training. You need to be prepared. " I said sternly.

" Yeah, that won't be a problem. Both me and Charles could use some training with Zeke and Zach. Thank you again Rick for your forgiveness. " she thanked me.

" Same here Rick. " Charles added.

" Thank you for joining us. You proved yourself so far, but war is over the horizon, and we are going to help you all quickly. Talk you guys later. " I said.

 **AN: Short chapter I know, but I consider this a filler. Since I want to keep the next chapter separate. See you all next chapter.**


End file.
